Bring me to Life
by Anastasia Who
Summary: I just changed the title. Still the same story. Aragorn goes on mission south of Gondor. When he finds a slave being badly treated, what will he risk to save him? Who is this slave and why is Aragorn so intent on saving him? (No Slash)
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I don't own the characters. I also do not own the song. The song is '_Bring me to Life'_ by Evanescence.

A/N: The idea of this story wouldn't leave my mind until I started writing it. My friend told me to post it, so I did. I have lots of ideas for this story, but I don't know how fast the chapters will come, hopefully once a week or every other. Rated pg-13 for mostly implied torture and some violent scenes. Nothing too bad. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1

First Meetings

'_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb.'

The sun beat down hard on my back, as I finally pulled my horse to a stop. He was weary from the ten-day travel, as was I. I dismounted and looked around at my surroundings. My companion, another ranger, dismounted beside me.

"I've never been this far south before." he announced.

"Neither have I," I reply as I lead my horse towards the large house. As I look around I see many fields for growing food. Young men, not much younger than myself, were out toiling in the fields. I felt sorry for them. Working in these hot conditions was not an easy job, much less as a servant or slave.

Yet, I did not concern myself with that. I had not come here to observe the working conditions. My assistance was needed on a hunt to track a pack of wild animals. Rumor had it there was a high price to be paid to the rangers who kill the beasts. Cormir and I had been called out here to help with the search.

In truth, I couldn't care less about the money. I had come out here to help solve a problem and for the adventure.

As Cormir and I neared the house, a stable boy took our horses. A young girl came out of the house and bid us to follow her.

"Right this way, my lords. My master is expecting you." She announced.

We followed her through the entrance, and through the halls. She led us into a big room, which looked like a study. Several other men stood inside, talking. One man looked up as we came in.

"Ah, finally. Everyone has arrived," he said as he approached. "I am Gerchen." He said as he extended his hand.

I shook it. "I am Strider and this is my companion Cormir." I introduce him to the man that had bid us here. "Sorry we are a bit late. It was long journey here."

"Oh, think nothing of it." He said politely. "Now that we are all here, let us go to the dining hall where we begin our discussion over a meal."

Everyone nods and follows him out the door. He leads us into another huge room. A large table stood in the center. Gerchen headed to the front of the table.

I naturally hung back, deciding to take the end seats. On a formal dinner like this, those in higher ranks or with more skill, sit nearer the front. Though I did not doubt my skill as a ranger, I had no desire to make myself look prideful. The back would suffice. Cormir looked at me, confused, but followed my lead. As everyone took a seat, I noticed Gerchen's eyes on me.

"Strider?" He called.

I looked up.

"Please come and sit here beside me. One with your skills as a ranger should be at the front." Gerchen said.

The man beside him looked at him with a questionable gaze. He stood reluctantly and headed to the back, taking my seat. As he passed, he gave me a deadly glare. I smiled politely, then moved to take my new seat.

"Thank you. I do not deserve your kindness, Lord Gerchen."

Gerchen laughed. "Nor do I deserve your politeness." With that he clapped his hands.

Three servants walked into the room. They began filling wine glasses and serving food. Two were young girls, not more than sixteen. It was the other servant; however, that caught my eye. Indeed, he stuck out, for he was an elf.

As he came into the room I looked at him. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back from his face, revealing his pointed ears. His eyes were the deepest blue and his face, though a bit bruised, held a glow and warmth.

I followed him around the room with my eyes. He must have felt my gaze for he looked around the room. He met my eyes for the briefest second, but then lowered his gaze.

"Salien." Gurchen called suddenly.

The elf looked up and obediently went to his master's side.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The elf questioned.

The man ignored him and turned his attention to those of us at the table. "This is my prized slave." He bragged. "He is an elf, as you can see, and not many men own elves as slaves."

"And they never should." I muttered darkly under my breath. My history of living with elves got the better of me. Elves of all people should not be made into slaves. No one should be forced to work as a slave, enduring long, hard hours of work. Elves least of all. Elves were a peaceful race, free spirited, and strong willed. Captivity was the worst place for an elf.

The elf seemed to hear my words, for he looked down at me. Our eyes met for a brief moment, before he turned his gaze back on the wall ahead of him.

"This slave was very strong willed, but he is learning his place." Gerchen said proudly. As if to stress his words, Gerchen slapped the elf hard against the back.

The elf winced slightly and pain flashed through his blue eyes. I locked my gaze on those eyes. For a moment, his mask that he wore so tight fell from his face, letting me see deep down into his soul.

It was only a moment, for then his face became stone cold as it once was. What I saw though, surprised me and horrified me. What I had seen for the brief moment would change my life. How I saw what I saw, I do not know. A vision from the Valar, perhaps.

I saw the elf walking through a forest, head held high, shoulders square. He was proud and free. Gracefully walking through the woods, he was at home.

Next, I saw him captured. He resisted, refusing to submit to the men that bound him. Soon; however, he was following obediently. His pride and defiance was slowly beaten from him.

He was forced to work as a slave in the fields, I saw. Harsh, cruel punishments were given, often for things he didn't even do. 'Lessons' were taught to him of how he should and should not behave as a slave.

There was so much pain and loneliness deep down inside his spirit. All of his emotions were suppressed, trying to hide them from his captors. His very soul and spirit seemed numb from pain and heartbreak. Hope had long since faded; yet there was still a spark of pride and dignity left. A very small spark, but spark none the less. The men had not been able to train him fully. The elf was determined to never fully submit to these men.

I sighed as the vision passed. It had only lasted a few seconds, but I had seen so much in that time. It had been horrific to see an elf go through that much and I prayed to the Valar that I would never see it again. It had tore at my heart, almost bringing me to tears.

Suddenly, however, my eyes were opened and I realized who this elf was. I recognized him from the tales of my Elven brothers. Here, standing before me was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, only son of King Thranduil.

My gaze still locked on him, and I bit my lip. Legolas was royalty. He, more than others, deserved to be free; not captured like some wild animal.

Once again the prince looked down into my eyes. He seemed to wonder why I stared so intently at him. His blue eyes tried to pierce into my gray ones, but I naturally put up my own barriers. This time, however, I lowered my head in submission to him. I bowed to him with a nod of my head. No one else noticed, but he certainly saw.

Confusion etched across his face, that soon changed to pleading eyes, begging me not to utter the secret I seemed to know.

I directed my gaze back to Gerchen. I smiled, but it was not directed at the man. It was for the elf prince of Mirkwood.


	2. Slave Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: I had wanted to get this up early, but I came up with a new idea. I decided that some of this story is going to be in Legolas' point of view. So, I rewrote the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also a big thanks to all who reviewed. WOW! I was not expecting for people to like it so much. You have all made me very happy. I am honored that my story was well liked. Thank you also to all that added my story to their favorites list. Okay here is the next chapter. It is in Legolas' point of view, so don't get confused.

Chapter 2

Slave Life

'_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

until you find there and lead it back home.'

It was only early morning, yet I could tell it was going to be another hot day. As I look up in the sky, I saw no clouds to shield me from the sun's rays. My body, though not affected by heat as humans, had become weaker from the hot sun and torturous hours. The abuse and punishment from the guards that I'd endured, only made my dire circumstances worse.

I wiped sweat from my brow as I picked up two large buckets of water. I want desperately to wash my face and hands in the cool water, but I knew such an action would infuriate the guards. I had learned that 'lesson' a long time ago and was not about to repeat my mistake.

I carried the heavy buckets of water to the fields where other men were working. I passed by some of the guards on my way, but I kept my head down, hoping they wouldn't notice me. No such luck. One man thrust his foot out to trip me. I almost stumbled, but managed to keep my balance without spilling any water.

The guards laughed. "Look at the clumsily elf. He's barley even caring those buckets of water."

"And here I thought elves are suppose to be strong. Not so high class now are you, elf?" Another guard sneered.

I heard their comments, but their cruel words meant nothing anymore. My spirit was too broken to even care anymore. I knew I was hated among these men. I knew there was no chance of escape. Hope had left a long time ago. The only thing I held to now was my pride and dignity of who I was.

Though captured and forced to work as a slave, I was still a prince. I was still Legolas of Mirkwood. I still had a father who loved me, no matter if I could feel that here or not. I was an elf warrior and some how I had to press on and keep going. I would not give up fighting even when all hope had faded.

Lifting my head a little, I continued walking towards the fields. No emotion showed on my face. I wouldn't give these guards any more pleasure by seeing me in pain. No, I would be strong for as long as I could. The guards tried to break my spirit many times already and they very nearly succeeded more than once. Yet I held on still, refusing to let myself succumb to them.

The day continued like any other normal day here. The work was hard and strenuous and sometimes I wondered how the men survived.

As the hour grew later, the sun still pressed hard against me. I sighed and continued watering the ground. I noticed two guards approaching. I ignored them, but they grabbed my arms.

"Come with us." One said.

They gave me no choice as they began pulling me towards the house. I followed them, regretting what would be in store. I had probably done something 'wrong' again and was about to receive my punishment. As the thought crossed my mind, I groaned softly. Could I survive another punishment from these men? How far would they go this time, before the captain of the guard stopped them? I bit my lip hard as I entered the house, dreading the worst, yet mentally preparing myself.

I was led into a small study. A young girl was inside the room, waiting.

"Clean him up." The guard said to the girl as he thrust me towards her.

I staggered but caught my balance. The girl picked up a bowl of water and a rag and set it on a bench. She nodded towards the bench for me to sit. I looked around. The guards were still standing watch. I didn't understand why they had brought me here.

Silently I sat down on the bench.

"Remove you shirt." The girls said. Her voice sounded frightened and weary.

I stared at her, but did as she asked. I unbuttoned my tunic and let the shirt slide from my shoulders. She then picked up the wet rag and began to wash the wounds on my back. I carefully pulled my long blonde hair over my shoulder as she continued her work.

I hissed silently in pain as she cleaned the blood and dirt from my welted back.

"I'm sorry." I barely heard her mutter as she continued.

I knew she was trying to be careful, but her hand was not that of a healer. Her rubbing was painful and my back was sore. Soon, however, she had finished. She then offered me a clean rag.

"Wipe your face." She commanded.

I took the towel and wiped it across my brow. The towel was cool and it felt good against my skin.

"Alright that's good. Now take him and show him what he is to do." The guards commanded.

The girl bowed her head slightly. "Yes my masters." She said as she picked up the bowl. She looked at me and with her head, bid me to follow. I stood and followed her from the room.

When we were out in the hall, I silently spoke with her. "What is going on?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Master Gurchen wants you to serve the food with us today." She whispered. "I think we are having guest for dinner."

I sighed as we entered the kitchen. In only a few moments, the girl, who I found was named Treta, had showed me my job as a server. She told me the rules of what to do and what not to do. She advised me to be on my best behavior for Gurchen often became angry at the slightest thing when he had guests.

I nodded in acknowledgement. She gave me a tray with water, when I heard someone clap from another room. She nodded for me follow her into the dinning hall. I silently entered behind her.

Quietly, I began to fill the glasses around the table with water. As I entered; however, I had the strange feeling of someone watching me. I pushed away the thought for it was a usual occurrence. Still, I felt the gaze and before I knew it, my eyes were scanning the men at the table. My gaze fell on one man at the far end of the table, sitting near Gerchen.

The man's gaze was locked on me. For a moment, I stared into his eyes. What I saw in his eyes, or perhaps what I didn't see, surprised me. I didn't see hatred or cruelty in his gray eyes. If I had not known better, I would have thought I saw compassion and gentleness.

I dropped my gaze quickly. I should not have been looking someone in the eye like that. According to Gerchen that was considered wrong behavior for a slave. Still, I couldn't help thinking about what I had seen in those eyes for that brief moment. Was there someone that actually had compassion for me?

I pushed the thought away. Men were all the same to me. They were all cruel, stubborn, arrogant beings. Their only desire was power and control. They didn't care for anyone other than themselves. Their race was weak.

Suddenly I heard Gerchen call me.

"Salien!"

My head jerked up. I had not wished to tell him my real name when I was captured, so I chose instead to use the name of my best friend.

I went to Gerchen's side like I knew he wanted.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked. Even though he had guests, I could not bring myself to call him master. He would never be my master.

Gerchen ignored me and addressed his guest. He bragged about being one of the only men to own an elf for a slave. As he said this I heard the man beside him mutter a few words. The words were said under his breath, but with my elven hearing, I had heard them clearly.

"And they never should." He had said.

I looked down at the man, meeting his eyes once again. I wondered if he really meant those words. Before I was caught, however, I quickly looked back towards the wall.

Suddenly I felt a sharp slap to my sore back. Gerchen had hit me on a very painful welt that had not fully healed. The slap stung and I winced. I quickly regained my composure, however.

I let my face become cold, so no one would see my pain hidden below. No one would see the loneliness that I felt. I wouldn't let them see the humiliation I had been put through. My heart had become cold through the time I had spent here. My pain was hidden down deep and I wasn't about to let anyone draw it from me.

I felt the gaze of all the men on me, but I notice an intense gaze from the man right ahead of me. I lowered my eyes to look at him. His gaze was still focused on me and I wondered if he could see into my heart.

I was about to drop my gaze, when his eyes lowered. He bowed his head down in a simple gesture. I looked at him confused. Had he seen all the pain that I had been through? Did he know who I was?

That thought scared me. My heart began to panic. If he knew or even had the slightest hint that I was a prince, my father's kingdom could be in danger. He could use me to get at my father.

I focused my eyes on the man. My eyes pleading with him to keep my secrets that he seemed to know. He didn't look back at me, but he smiled.

"Now back to work." Gerchen commanded me.

I almost looked him in the eyes as I looked down, but I quickly corrected myself. I look down and muttered a yes sir. Once again, I filled the glasses of water. I realized that I had not bowed to Gerchen like I was expected, but right now my thoughts were elsewhere.

Who was this man? Why did his eyes hold so much compassion and strength? Was there really someone that would want to help me? Did a human actually care?

I sighed as I continued my work. I would not let my guard fall. I would not let myself trust just any man. I had trusted a man once before and that had cost me dearly. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

The man might have some sympathy and decency in him, but he was still human. I would ignore him like I had learned to do with every other human I had met. I did not need human sympathy. I never would.


	3. The Beginning of Friendship

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot. Thanks Dreaminoflorien for beta reading all my chapters and for your nice ideas to be mean to Legolas. (lol) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It is back to Aragorn's point of view. Please review.

Chapter 3

The Beginning of Friendship

'Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become'

I sat in my bed, staring at the wall. The hour was late, but I could not rest. The meeting had ended a few hours ago. Gerchen had talked to us about a pack of wild animals roaming the countryside. The pack had been attacking travelers without warning. People were becoming agitated and it needed to stop. Hunters had gone to try to find the animals, but soon found that tracking them is difficult.

Gerchen therefore hired a group of rangers to help in the search. He warned us that the beasts would be hard to kill once we found them, but everyone seemed ready for the challenge.

I sighed as I put my hands behind my head, now staring at the ceiling. From the description, Gerchen had given about the animals, I knew they were Karps. I had read about them from books in Elrond's library. From what I remembered, Karps were beast similar to Wargs. They have a tough hide and sharp fangs. The difference is that Karps are smaller than Wargs, making them more agile.

I did not tell this to the others, however. I played my part as a simple ranger who had no idea of the animals lurking this far south.

The plan was that we were stay the night here for a few days; then we would head out as a group to track the creatures. After we had hunted and killed the beasts, Gerchen promised to make it worth our while.

I took a deep breath and tried to close my eyes to rest. Sleep would not come, however. My thoughts were haunted by images of the elf slave. I needed to do something to save him. I couldn't leave him here to die.

With a sigh I stood from the bed and headed towards the door. I needed to get some fresh air. Silently, I walked down the hall. I made my way outside into the open air. I inhaled deeply as my eyes scanned the courtyard. My eyes fell upon a slave who was still scrubbing the pavement. I quickly realized that it was the elf prince.

I walked slowly towards him. He looked up once, but quickly returned to his work. I wondered why the prince was still working and how much sleep Gerchen allowed him.

I walked close to him. He kept his eyes down and his mouth shut, choosing to try to ignore me. I bent down so I was eye level with him.

"Legolas?" I questioned.

He stopped working for a moment, obviously surprised. Quickly he closed his eyes and began scrubbing again.

"Can I help you, sir?"

I looked at him with pity in my eyes. "I believe I am the who can help you." I replied with a gentle voice.

"I need nothing from humans." He replied bitterly. Immediately, however, he regretted his words. "Forgive me. I should not have raised my voice. Please do not be angry." He muttered. His voice held more fear than sincerity, but I smiled regardless.

"There is no need, Legolas." I said gently as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He drew away from my touch, but looked up. He didn't speak, but he kept his gaze locked on mine. "How do you know that name?" He finally asked.

"From my Elven brothers. They have told me a lot about you."

The prince continued to stare in at me confused.

I smiled. "My name is Strider, but I am also known as Estel. I was raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendell." I explain.

Legolas searched my face. Suddenly a spark of hope glints into his eyes.

"You are Aragorn, the only son of Arathorn and only living heir to Gondor." He replied. A small smile creased over his lips.

I raise an eyebrow at him, surprised that he knows my heritage. I'm happy, however, to see the smile on his face and the hope in his eyes. It is a welcome relief from the stone cold face etched with pain. I silently wonder how long it has been since he smiled. Probably too long, way too long.

"I was there when Elladan and Elrohir rescued you." He explained. "You were just a young child when Elrond took you in."

I nod. "I'm going to help you escape from here."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but quickly turned his head to the left. His elven instincts alerting him of danger. Someone had entered the courtyard.

I looked across the yard. I saw two people, but from the distance, I could not tell who it was. They did not look like they had seen us yet.

"You should not be here." Legolas said as he looked back at me. "Go before he sees you!"

I nodded and stood to my feet. "I will help you." I promised. I turned to walk away, but seeing there is no where to go without being noticed, I quickly hid behind a bush. When I looked back, I saw Gerchen heading towards Legolas.

"Why isn't this finished, Salien?" Gerchen asked, now towering over Legolas.

Legolas looked up, but kept his eyes low. "I'm sorry, sir." He muttered.

Gerchen scowled as he backhanded Legolas. Legolas' face flew to his side from the blow.

I grit my teeth in horror, wishing there was something I could do, but knowing that anything would blow my cover. I have to sit tight and wait things out.

Gerchen reached down, grabbed a handful of Legolas' hair, and pulled his head up.

"How many times must I beat you before you call me master?" He hissed. Before Legolas could even speak, Gerchen continued. "You embarrassed me today in front of my guests. One would think I have not properly trained you."

Legolas' eyes held no emotion. He just glared at Gerchen with an icy stare.

"So, my slave," Gerchen hissed. "Must I beat you again?"

Legolas swallowed hard. From my experience with elves, I knew that they enjoyed their freedom. Calling this man a master would be like giving up that freedom and all sense of pride. Legolas' gaze drifted toward the bush where he knew I hid. He drew in a deep breath, trying to find courage and strength.

I closed my eyes, wishing to pass to him all the strength I could. I looked back at Legolas as he looked back at Gerchen.

"You will never be my master." Legolas spat.

Gerchen backhanded him again, allowing him to fall to the ground. "You worthless, slave." He yelled. "One day you will learn your place. You will learn to accept that I am your master and that you are nothing."

Gerchen turned his gaze towards the man that had walked outside with him.

"Take him. Teach him another lesson." Gerchen hissed.

"With pleasure, sir." The man grinned evilly.

Gerchen turned to walk away as the man pulled Legolas to his feet. Gerchen turned around suddenly. "Make it a lesson he won't soon forget. Spare him no pain."

The man nodded. He led Legolas back inside the house. Legolas didn't fight him. There would be no use.

I balled my fists tightly, silently cursing Gerchen. I silently whispered words of comfort to Legolas, hoping the wind would carry it to his elven ears. "No bell, Legolas. No bell!" (Be strong.)


	4. A Needed Friend

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I've been busy. This chapter is in Legolas point of view. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You reviews mean so much. Thank you! Okay here's the next chapter. Enjoy and you know what to do after you read.

Chapter 4

A Needed Friend

__

'Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me'

I sighed quietly as I raked hay in the barn. I hated the job, but I enjoyed the solitude. It was one of the only pleasures in my life, a time to be alone. I was alone with my thoughts, where I could wish myself someplace else. I would find myself in a place of peace and tranquility.

Through the time I have spent here, I found the only comfort was my place of solitude. I could draw into myself where no one would disturb me. This in fact, had been the only way I had survived. Through many tortures or sleepless nights, I would draw into myself and become nothing on the outside. I became as a hard shell, not caring what they did, but just wishing it would end. But it never did. Perhaps for a short time I would be alone or things would be all right, but it wouldn't last. They would soon be back, taunting me, whipping me, and using crude jokes and humor. I found myself longing for time alone.

When I was alone, no one was there to torment me. It was peaceful, or at least the closest thing to peace I could get.

Like my time alone now. I knew it wouldn't last and my fear was correct as I heard footsteps approaching. I wished they would just leave me alone. I wished they would just give me a moment. I looked up silently as someone came in the barn. My worst fear was that it was Gerchen's captain of the guards, Zergan, or worse Gerchen himself.

I was slightly relieved; however, to see the ranger, Aragorn. In fact, I was more than slightly relieved. There was something about the man that I knew I could trust. Not just, because I heard a lot about him from Elladan and Elrohir, though that was a big factor. There was something more about him. There was gentleness in his eyes and the truth and compassion behind those eyes.

Aragorn was not just any man. He was different. He wasn't like the self-less, cold-hearted ones I had come to know.

Silently I looked down and continued my work.

"How do you fare this morning?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly, though it was not quite the truth. I wanted to believe it was, but as I reached to pick up my shovel, I was quickly reminded of the previous night. I winced as it felt like fire burned up my back. I stood up quickly.

Suddenly my head began to swim. I was loosing my balance. The barn seemed to be spinning in circles. I quickly grabbed the wall for support. I felt Aragorn gently help me to stand, until I regained my balance.

I placed my hand on his and gently pushed him away.

"What did they do to you?" I heard him say.

I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. No matter how much I trusted this man, I was still afraid to let down my guard. "It was just a dizzy spell. I am fine."

I knew it wasn't true. I was not use to being dizzy for it did not happen often. I knew my body was weakening and the fact that I barely got any sleep didn't help.

As if reading my thoughts, Aragorn asked, "How much sleep did you get last night."

Again, I shrugged my shoulders. "I was unconscious for a few hours before the guards aroused me to work in the stables." I replied like it was a no big deal. Aragorn did not need to know that fact that I had passed out from pain.

He must have read it in my voice though because his voice held concern as he spoke again. "Unconscious? You mean you passed out?"

I shrugged yet again. "What does it matter? Why do you care?" The question came out more bitter than I had wanted, but after not having any one care for so long, it did not surprise me.

"I care because you don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be free." Aragorn said. His voice was stern, yet gentle. "And I'm going to help you escape from here."

"And how expect to do that? You think we can just walk out of here?" I had tried to escape before, only to be caught, and punished. There didn't seem to be any chance of escape. I lowered my head and my next words were barely above a whisper. "I can not escape from here. Leave me, Estel. You'll get yourself caught if you try to help me. Just forget about me."

"Forget about you?" Aragorn replied with shock in his voice. "It's too late for that. I would regret it the rest of my life if I left you in these men's hands. I'll find a way to help you or die trying."

I looked up at him, searching his face. Though I had seen compassion in his eyes, I still found it hard to believe why he would risk everything for me. What had I done to deserve his kindness? "Why would you risk everything for me?" I finally asked.

His reply surprised me.

"Because seeing you captured tears at my heart. I won't leave you here to die. I can not."

I looked down as unbidden tears formed in my eyes. I refused to let him see them. "It has been two years since I have felt any compassion or friendship from anyone." I told him as I tried to push back the tears. I looked up at him, now realizing why Elladan and Elrohir, who he fondly called his elven brothers, were so fond of him. He truly was different from other humans. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "I understand now why Elladan and Elrohir think so highly of you."

Aragorn smiled. "We will escape from here."

His voice held such confidence and hope. Hope! Yes, his name Estel. It meant hope and here he was trying to give me hope. "You are living up to you name of Estel." I state. "You have brought me hope." I grinned and with a hint of pride I added, "I named you rightly."

Aragorn seemed surprised by what I said. Surely, he had to know his name meant hope.

"You named me Estel?"

I nodded. "I thought of the name and Elrond thought it fit, so that's what he called you."

Aragorn looked surprised, but a grinned formed across his face. "So you're the one I have to blame for my name. And to think all this time I've been blaming poor Elrohir."

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was joking. I chuckled. A reply formed in my mind as I thought of the adventures I had heard about from the twins.

"Perhaps I should have suggested Presta. I've heard that it seems to follow you everywhere." I said with a laugh. It felt so good to be able to laugh.

Aragorn placed his hands on his hips and glared at me. Yet, he couldn't keep a smile from his face, which only made me laugh harder.

"I am not trouble." He stated, trying to defend himself. "My brothers are the ones that get into mischief and always manage to pull me into it."

I continued laughing. It was true. The twins always did manage to get into some trouble. Yet, I could not believe Aragorn was totally innocent, but blaming the twins seemed like a very good idea. "Yes blame the twins." I said through my laughter.

Aragorn laughed as well.

Finally, I took a deep breath. "You better get back before you are missed." I said, though I wished he never had to leave.

Suddenly I heard approaching footsteps. I returned to my work as Aragorn went near his horse. I looked up as a man came in the barn and cringed mentally at seeing Zergan. The man watched me for a while. I bit my lip, trying hard to ignore him.

Suddenly he kicked the wheel barrel that I was placing the dirty hay in. I groaned silently.

"Pick it up." Zergan said harshly.

I bit my tongue. It was all I could do to keep from snapping at the guard. Carefully I began to shovel the hay back into the wheel barrel, but Zergan stopped me. He grabbed my shovel.

"Pick it up with your hands." He commanded.

I glared at him, unwilling to make myself that low. I balled my fist tightly and drew in a deep breath. I had to stay calm. I had to fight the anger that was rising in me. "Please sir, can you give me back my shovel so I may continue my work." I hoped my words didn't sound as scared as I felt.

"I said pick it up with you hands." Zergan said as he shoved me hard to the ground, causing me to grunt in pain. I saw him pull a whip from his pocket.

"Now, slave." He demanded.

I didn't comply. I couldn't. Suddenly, the blow came down on my back. I hissed in pain as the unhealed welts from the previous night were reopened. My body began to shake. Inside my heart, I knew it wouldn't be able to survive another whipping. I was too weak and had not had enough time to recover. It was too soon. My body needed to rest. I feared the next blow. My only hope was that I would not allow Zergan to hear me cry in pain, at least not right away. I knew I would eventually, like I had last night, but I would try as hard as I could not to.

Before the next blow came; however, I heard the frightened neighing of a horse. The guard looked up and ran towards the horse. I took advantage of the distraction and stumbled to my feet. As quickly as I could I shoveled the hay back into the wheel barrel. I heard Aragorn conversing for a moment with the guard.

Aragorn asked if I would take his horse out of the stable for some fresh air. The guard didn't agree right away, but eventually agreed to Aragorn's request. He called me over. I suddenly felt weak as I walked towards the horse. My legs were weary and every step caused me pain.

I took the reigns of the horse and gently stroked his mane. Aragorn was beside me. I heard him mutter in elvish very softly. It was so soft, that I wasn't even sure if he could hear himself.

"Lean on him for support." He said.

Suddenly, I realized that it was Aragorn who had just saved me from another beating. Aragorn had caused the distraction and then provided me with an easier job. Not only had he saved me from another beating, he had given me a newfound hope.

I smiled slightly as I stroked the horse.

"Hannon le." I said quietly as if I was speaking to the horse, but hoping Aragorn would hear. "You have given me hope."

With that, I took the horse outside. Aragorn was right. His horse was strong and steady. As I began to walk, dizziness flooded over me once again. Aragorn's horse seemed to sense it immediately and he stiffened his stance until I was steady again. I patted his neck tenderly as he took a few slow steps forward. I stayed by his side and with his gentle guidance, my legs were no longer weak underneath me.

He was no doubt an elven horse and I was grateful. The sun felt nice on my face as I walked silently beside the horse. It was hot, but it was a welcome relief as well. I felt myself gaining energy and by the time I walked back into the stables, I felt refreshed. The crisp air and the gentle walk had done me good.

I went back to work, cleaning out the stables and caring for the horses. My heart was lighter now. I had a new sense of hope and new strength in my body. It felt like I was able to live again. It felt like I was real, not just an empty shell that did whatever he was told.

At about noontime, I finished in the stables and was heading towards the fields. One of the slaves named Tayliath met me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He shouted.

"I've been working in the stables." I replied, trying to keep my anger under control.

"You were suppose to be working in the fields. Now we'll get into trouble because all the work isn't done." Tayliath accused. "You worthless slave. You never do as you're told."

"I was do something else I was told to do." I retorted. My voice was becoming angrier.

"You are always making excuses. Wait till I tell Master Gerchen."

I balled my fists. If Tayliath told Gerchen, I knew I would be the one in trouble. I would get the blame and Tayliath would be pleased.

"Oh good. Here comes one of the guards now. Wait till he hears you were slacking again." Tayliath taunted with a grin.

I bit my lip as my anger turned to fear.

"What's the problem here?" The guard asked.

I tried talking before Tayliath could spread his lies, but we both talked at once.

"Silence!" the guard called. He looked at me. "Elf, you know the rules. Everyone is above you, even the slaves. Keep your tongue and allow him to speak." His words were bitter and I lowered my head.

I could only listen as Tayliath told the guards of how I was slacking off on my work. He added lies that he saw me sitting in the shade doing nothing. I wanted to speak up and say he was lying, but it would be no use. I would be found guilty and I would be punished.

The guard glared at me. "Elf you are more hard headed that I thought. You never learn. Guess that means I will have to beat another lesson into you."

"Please let me explain." I pleaded.

The guard punched me in the face. The blow landed hard on my upper jaw and I stumbled back.

"Silence elf." The guard said.

Suddenly I heard another voice from behind me.

"Excuse me, but I think you might be making a mistake."

My heart leapt as I saw Aragorn, but as the guard looked at him, I became worried. I didn't want Aragorn putting himself in danger for my sake.

"Excuse me, sir?" The guard asked.

"That slave," Aragorn said as he pointed at me, "He was caring for my horse. I asked him to do it. If he didn't do something he was asked, it was my fault."

I bit my lip. Aragorn was putting himself in a bad situation.

"I came back here to ask him for the saddle for my horse." Aragorn added.

I looked at him. Another slave had taken his horse and saddle from the stables about half an hour ago. Aragorn must have just used that as an excuse to free me.

The guard shoved me towards Aragorn.

"Go." He said.

Aragorn nodded a thank you and we walked towards the barn. I heard Tayliath arguing with the guard, but the guard put him in his place.

Once we were out of earshot, I whispered to Aragorn with slight amusement. "You horse is already saddled.

Aragorn chuckled. "It was the best excuse I could think of at short notice. It worked, didn't it?"

I smiled. "Thank you Estel. You saved my life."

Aragorn grinned. "Next time you need saving, just give me a better warning. I hate spur of the moment things." He said lightheartedly.

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So what is the real reason you are here?"

Aragorn sighed. "I'm leaving Legolas and I don't know for how long." His voice sounded disappointed and worried.

I lowered my head. "Oh I see." I whispered.

"I have to do what I came here to do. I hope to return in a few days." He said sadly.

I looked up. I couldn't believe he was leaving. After all this time of not having anyone I could trust, it made it all the harder. It felt good to have a friend again and I didn't want him to go. I opened my mouth to tell him, but closed it. Aragorn had a job to do. "My you have a safe journey." I replied.

Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will be back Legolas. I promise." He said confidently.

I nodded, hoping he would return soon. "I know. Worry not for me."

Aragorn smiled. "Goodbye my friend. Stay out of trouble."

I nodded as he left the stables. I watched from a distance as he and the other rangers left. I prayed that the Valar would protect him, before returning to my work.


	5. I Will Return

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It a few things from the previous chapter so I hope it doesn't bore you. It is in Aragorn's point of view now. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5

I Will Return

_'Breathe into me_

_and make me real'_

The next morning I was up before dawn. I had not slept at all last night and I could feel the weariness over me. I ignored it though. I began walking around the yard as the sun began to rise. Slaves began coming from the house to begin their work on the fields. Guards patrolled the area, watching the slaves, making sure they were working.

I kept walking, keeping my eyes open for Legolas. I could only imagine what Gerchen's men had done to him. I did not see him in the fields, so I decided to check the stables.

I heard the whinnying of a horse as I approached. As I got closer, I heard an elvish voice speaking softly to the horse. I walked slowly so I would not disturb them. I peaked into the stable where I saw Legolas petting the horse. The horse was calm now and whatever had disturbed him was forgotten.

Legolas picked up the rake and began to clean the hay from the stables. I silently walked inside. Legolas glanced up. Seeing that it was I, he raised his gaze. He looked relieved that it was not someone else who had entered the stables. He looked at me for a moment, before returning to his work.

"How do you fare this morning?" I ask him as I walked a bit closer.

"I'm fine." He replied quickly.

I smiled, having heard that reply many times from my elven brothers, even when they were not fine. My smile quickly faded; however, as I saw him cringe in pain as he bent over to pick something up.

He rises quickly, too quickly, and almost looses his balance. He griped the wall so he wouldn't fall. I quickly walked to his side to steady him.

"What did they do to you?" I ask, knowing elves do not easily become dizzy.

Legolas put a hand on my arm, gently pushing me away. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." He replied. "It was just a dizzy spell. I am fine."

I backed away, but I was not about to let it go that easily. "How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "I was unconscious for a few hours before the guards aroused me to work in the stables."

I did not like the sound of that. "Unconscious?" I asked. "You mean you passed out?"

Legolas shrugged. "What does it matter? Why do you care?"

"I care because you don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be free." I replied. "And I'm going to help you escape from here."

"And how do you expect to do that? You think we can just walk out of here?" Legolas voice was angry and hopeless. He lowered his head and his voice and sadly continued. "I can not escape from here. Leave me, Estel. You will get yourself caught if you try to help me. Just forget about me."

"Forget about you?" I shook my head. "It's too late for that. I would regret it the rest of my life if I left you in these men's hands. I'll find a way to help you or die trying."

Legolas looked back at me, searching my face. "Why would you risk everything for me?" He asked.

"Because seeing you captured tears at my heart. I will not leave you here to die. I can not." I replied with confidence.

Legolas looked down. "It has been two years since I have felt any compassion or friendship from anyone." He looked up and stared into my eyes. "I can see why Elladan and Elrohir are so found of you."

I smiled. "We will escape from here."

Legolas drew in a deep breath and smiled slightly. "You are living up to your name of Estel. You have brought me hope." He grinned. "I named you rightly."

I stare at him, surprised by his comment. "You named me Estel?"

He nods. "I thought of the name and Elrond thought it fit, so that's what he called you."

I raised an eyebrow as a mischievous grin spread across my face. "So you're the one I have to blame for my name. And to think all this time I've been blaming poor Elrohir."

Legolas chuckled. "Perhaps I should have suggested, Presta. I've heard that it seems to follow you everywhere."

I place my hands on my hips and glare at him, which only makes him chuckle harder. "I am not trouble. My brothers are the ones that get into mischievous and always manage to pull me into it."

Legolas laughed. "Yes, blame it on the twins."

I laughed with him.

Finally, he drew in a deep breath. "You better get back before you are missed."

I nodded, reluctant to leave. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the barn. Legolas quickly resumed his work. So I didn't look suspicious, I began stroking my horse.

A man walked into the barn. I recognized him as the man Gerchen had had punish Legolas last night. He looked at me and nodded his head in greeting.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I just came here to see my horse."

The guard nodded and walked towards Legolas. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes.

For a moment, he just watched as Legolas raked the dirty hay then shoveled it into a wheel barrel. Then suddenly he kicked the wheel barrel. It fell to the ground, spilling its contents. The guard laughed.

"Pick it up, slave." He taunted.

Legolas bit his lip. Legolas was angry with the man and I guessed this had happened before. Without a word, however, Legolas picked up the wheel barrel and shoveled the hay back in.

The guard grabbed the shovel from Legolas' hands.

"Pick it up with you hands." He commanded.

Legolas glared daggers at the man. His fists were clenched tightly.

"Dina esta." I whispered. I didn't know if he could hear me, but I said it anyway. The guard was taunting him, looking for a reason to punish him. Legolas had to be strong.

Legolas let out his breath slowly. "Can you please give me back my shovel, sir, so I may continue my work." He said calmly.

"I said pick it up with your hands." The guard said as he shoved Legolas to the ground. The guard threw the shovel aside and pulled a whip from his belt. "Now!" He commanded.

Legolas was on his knees. His body seemed to be shaking. Suddenly the whip came down hard on Legolas' back. Legolas hissed in pain.

I tensed and clutched my fist. I had to do something fast. I looked back at my horse and kicked him in the leg, lightly, but firmly. My horse reared from the sudden kick, knocking me to the ground.

The guard heard his whinnying cries and turned to help me. He quickly calmed the horse as I stood.

"Are you alright." He asked.

I dusted myself off. "Yes, I believe so." I patted my horse. "Amthol doesn't like being cooped up for long in stables. I think he just needs some fresh air." I looked at Legolas.

The elf had risen and retrieved his shovel.

"Perhaps, the elf could walk him around the grounds a bit." I suggested.

The guard turned to look at the prince. "That slave? I don't know if you want him looking out for your horse. That slave is as worthless as they come."

I bit my tongue hard to keep from saying anything I would regret. I grinned, despite the fact that I wished to punch the guard for his words. "Perhaps, but my horse needs some air." I replied calmly.

The guard shrugged. "You heard him, slave." The guard snapped at Legolas. "Get over here!"

Legolas walked to where I was. "Yes sir." He said to the guard. He walked to where I was. His steps were weak and though no emotion showed on his face, I could see it caused him pain. Without another word, he took the reigns of the horse and gently stroked the horse's mane.

"Lean on him for support." I barely whispered in the elven language. With that, I turned to walk away. I heard Legolas speaking behind me. At first, I thought he was speaking silently to calm my horse, but then realized that his words were directed to me.

"Hannon le, mellon nin."

I looked towards him. He was facing the horse, but his elven words were clearly directed to me.

"You have brought me hope."

With that, Legolas led the horse out of the barn. I smiled as I walked the opposite way.

Suddenly Cormir ran towards me.

"Strider!" He called.

I quickened my pace to catch up with him. "What is it Cormir?" I asked.

"Gerchen has called a meeting. Karps attacked some of his men early this morning. I think he's going to send us out to find them." Cormir replied quickly.

I nodded and followed him into the house. We met with the other rangers in the den. Gerchen followed soon after.

"What's going on?" One of the men, known as Halond asked.

"My guards were attacked on the outskirts of my property. Only two of them returned, one badly injured. Karps attacked out of nowhere. If you have any hope of finding them, now would be your best chance." Gerchen informed us.

"Then let's kill them." A ranger, I knew as Trachen said boldly.

"You must be careful. They are cunning creatures. They attack in groups and work well as a team." Gerchen said.

"How many of them are we talking?" I asked.

"I'm not positive, but I'm assuming more than ten." Gerchen replied.

My eyes widened. A group of ten Karps would not be easy to destroy.

"Then let's go kill them once and for all." Cormir stated.

I sighed at his ambition. Cormir was young and not as well learned as the others. He was skilled; however, and had proved many times to be a fierce warrior. I hoped his eagerness however would not get him killed.

Within the hour, we were ready. My horse was saddled and packed with my supplies. We were almost ready to head out. Before we left; however, I returned to the barn. I had to let Legolas know that I was going to be back. Though I wanted to help him, my job at the moment was as a ranger. No matter how much I wished to just take him and run, abandoning all my work as a ranger, I knew it was futile. I had to wait. I would make my escape with Legolas when the coast was clear.

I looked around the barn but Legolas was no where to be found. Suddenly I heard raised voices somewhere outside. I walked outside. Legolas and another slave were arguing about something. I strained my ears so I could hear them.

"You worthless slave. You never do as you're told." The one slave yelled at Legolas.

"I was doing something else I was told to do." Legolas retorted.

"You are always make excuses. Wait till I tell, Master Gerchen."

I saw Legolas becoming angry. He clenched his fists hard. I was about to step out to solve the argument myself, when I noticed one of the guards heading towards them.

"Oh good. Here comes one of the guards now. Wait till he hears you were slacking again." The slave seemed to be grinning.

Legolas bit at his lip. His anger was quickly turning to fear.

"What's the problem here?" The guard asked.

Both Legolas and the slave tried to speak at once.

"Silence!" The guard called. He turned to Legolas. "Elf you know the rules. Everyone is above you, even the slaves. Keep your tongue and allow him to speak."

Legolas lowered his head as the slave began to tell the guard how Legolas had slacked off. He wasn't doing his job and how he was causing trouble.

The guard glared at Legolas. "Elf, you are more hard headed than I thought. You don't learn, do you slave? Guess it means another lesson for you."

"Please let me explain." Legolas pleaded.

The guard punched him in the face. "Silence elf."

The blow caught Legolas and the upper jaw, making Legolas stumble. The guard grabbed him and began to lead him away.

I couldn't stand any longer and allow this to happen. I had to do something. I stepped out towards the guard.

"Excuse me, but I think you might be making a mistake." I said calmly.

The guard looked at me. "Excuse me, sir?"

"That slave." I pointed to Legolas. "He was caring for my horse. I asked him to do it. If he didn't do something he was asked, it was my fault."

The guard looked at Legolas then back at the other slave. He seemed to be considering what I had said for a moment.

"I came back here to ask him for the saddle for my horse." I said, hoping that would allow Legolas to be freed.

The guard nodded. He shoved Legolas towards the direction of the barn. "Go!" he said.

"Thank you." I replied as I turned to walk away.

"But what about his work?" The other slave complained.

"Do it yourself." The guard commanded. "Unless if you want a lesson as well."

The slave coward and quickly ran back to his work.

I smiled at Legolas as we entered the barn. He looked at me.

"Your horse is already saddled." He stated.

I chuckled. "It was the best excuse I could think of at short notice. It worked didn't it?"

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Estel. You saved my life."

I grinned. "Next time you need saving, just give me a better warning. I hate spur of the moment things."

Legolas laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So what it the real reason you are here."

I sighed. "I'm leaving Legolas and I don't know for how long."

Legolas lowered his head. "Oh, I see."

"I have to do what I came here to do. I hope to return in a few days." I replied sadly.

Legolas looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "Then may you have a safe journey." He said with a sigh.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will be back, Legolas. I promise."

Legolas nodded. "I know. Worry not for me."

I smiled. "Goodbye my friend. Stay out of trouble."

With that, I left. A few minutes later, I left with five other rangers. My two hopes were that Legolas would be okay and that I would return quickly. I could only hope.


	6. Never Give up

Disclaimer: If you still have doubts, see chapter 1.

A/N: I've been really busy this weak. I didn't even see my beta reader except earlier last week. So I didn't get her the chapter. So forgive any mistakes in this chapter. Also this chapter is short. Sorry for that, but I hope you like it anyway. It is in Legolas Point of view. Please review.

Chapter 6

Never Give up

__

'Bring me to life'

I bit my lip hard and pressed myself harder against the stone wall. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and rested my weary head on them. It had been four long days since Aragorn left. Never before had I felt so alone. He had brought with him friendship, comfort, and hope. Desperately I tried to hold on to that hope. Desperately I wanted to believe that I could escape, but that hope was beginning to diminish once again. I no longer had anyone to talk to, anyone that cared about who I was.

I thought I had become accustomed to the loneliness, but after having Aragorn here, even for such a short time, showed me what I been missing. Now more than ever, I missed my old life. I missed the woods of Mirkwood. I missed my family and my friends. I missed the laughter and the joy that I would share with them. It had been so long since I had seen my family. In elvish years, it truly had not been that long, but for me it felt like an eternity. My family almost seemed as a distant memory; something that existed long ago. It seemed impossible that it had only been four years.

Four long years had passed since I looked upon my father's face. Two of those years, I had spent fighting the evil spiders in Mirkwood. Then I had decided to travel out farther and explore the realms farther south.

Two of my companions stayed with me. However, after traveling for only a short time, we were attacked. A group of men had attacked us. We fought bravely, but we were highly outnumbered, even for our skill as elves. One of my companions was killed; the other was gravely wounded. They left him for dead in the woods and took me captive. I could only hope that my injured comrade, Nimrodel had made it to safety. He had been hurt bad and I feared would not survive the journey home.

After that, they led me here. At first, I would not submit to them. They forced me to walk and punished me when I did not. Everyday, I would receive some kind of beating until slowly most of my pride and defiance was driven away. I had no choice, but to submit to their treatment and my captivity.

Soon, I became a slave at my 'master's' house. Of course, he would never be a master to me. I would never submit that fully to him. I would rather die. No matter how many times he told me to call him that, no matter how many times he beat me for not calling him master, I would not. I would not give him that satisfaction. I was forced; however, to work as a slave. I worked long hard hours, often without food or rest. The guards treated me cruelly, punishing me often. I soon learned my place in the life of slavery and that place was not pleasing. I was the lowest of all the slaves.

I always ate last, worked the longest, and the often the hardest. I was given the harder jobs; the ones the other slaves hated. Everyone was above me. No one acknowledge me as anything more than a worthless slave. I endured this cruel treatment for two long years. My once fiery spirit was weak. I hardly had the strength left to push on. I hardly had any hope left. I was numb to everything else around me.

Nothing in life seemed to matter any longer. The things that once brought me joy and comfort brought me no relief. The stars no longer called to me and blessed me with their beauty. The wind no longer caressed my face with its gentle breeze. The sun did not warm my face and spirit. The birds did not even sing their songs of beauty for me. I felt alone and forgotten by all.

Still, with hardly any hope, I pressed on. I would hold tight to my dignity for as long as could. I would hold on until even that was beaten from me. Day by day, the small hope I had left faded until at last, I had no hope at all. There was no chance of escape, no hope of being rescued. No one cared whether I lived or died any longer.

Then when all hope had seemed to fade, Aragorn showed up. He brought me new hope and new life. He brought my spirit back to life and gave me a reason to live. I would forever be indebted to him for the friendship and hope he gave me. I did not deserve his kindness, but he offered it to me freely. Perhaps the Valar had not fully forgotten about me. Even here in the midst of the life of slavery, the Valar had brought me a friend when I needed him the most.

I sighed and shifted slightly. I wondered when he would return. It had only been four days, but it seemed like an eternity. The two days with Aragorn seemed like a distant memory, a past long forgotten. It seemed like a dream, almost like it had never happened. But I knew it had and held tightly to that.

Silently I looked up as I heard two guards approaching. It was morning, yet again. My life would continue as a slave. My short time of rest was over. I drew in a deep breath. Aragorn had promised to return. He promised that he would help me escape from here. I had to hold on to that. I had to endure for a little longer.

I stood and drew in another deep breath as the door opened. Zergan stepped inside with an evil smile on his face. His smile scared me, but I pushed that thought away. I would be strong. I would not let these men break my spirit.


	7. Silent Danger

Disclaimer: If you don't get it already, then go back to the first chapter.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You are all awesome. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. I'm having such a great time writing. In the of the next chapter, I'm going to thank everyone who reviews. So, if you review this chapter you'll get a personal thank you in the next. Okay? Well, thanks to all. Here is the next chapter. It is in Aragorn's POV.

Chapter 7

Silent Danger

'Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark'

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I yawned and rubbed my face and weary eyes. We had now been out in the wild for four days. Tracking the Karps proved to be as difficult as I had feared. Though we had started out following their tracks, we soon lost all trace of them. Still we kept searching and with all of our combined ranger skills, we soon found their trail again.

Luck was not with us, though. As we were searching, it began to rain. The rain increased and washed all signs of the Karps away. The night was long for the men were soaked and exhausted. There was no dry place to sleep and the wood was too wet for a fire.

The next morning; however, it was a beautiful day again. We searched all day for any signs of the Karps, but found nothing. The night was warm and uneventful. The men took shifts watching throughout the night. I had the first shift like usual. I enjoyed the time alone so I could calm myself down from the day's activities. Now it was almost morning, yet again. Today we would search a new area and if we still did not find the beasts, we would head back to Gerchen's house.

I sat up in my tent. The space beside me was empty for I knew Cormir had the last night watch. I stood and walked out of my tent. The sun was just beginning to rise signally a new morning. I saw Cormir siting by a tree, sharpening his dagger. He glanced up at me. He shook his head and smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I walked towards him.

Cormir sheathed his dagger and stood. He smiled at me. "Every morning you are up before dawn. No one ever wakes you, yet without fail you arise at the same time."

I smiled at him.

"I was sitting here right now, thinking to myself that you would be up in a few seconds. Sure enough here you are, right on time."

I clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll have to remember not to disappoint you then." I said with a smile. Cormir and I had grown close through the past few months. We had been working closely together and when we heard of the mission in the south, we both agreed. I enjoyed his company and he enjoyed mine. He was young yet he was a fast learner. He greatly admired my skill, yet unbeknownst to him; I greatly admired his skill as well.

"Did you sleep well, my friend?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I did. You?"

He nodded, but yawned. "I think I could use a few more hours though."

I chuckled and sat down by him. For a few minutes, we talked silently together. Sometime later, two slaves woke up and began preparing the meal. Soon after that, the others began to awake as well. After eating, we began to pack up to head out again. As I walked towards my horse, I overheard a conversation, or more like a reprimand, between Trachen and one of the slaves. I cringed as I heard Trachen yelling.

"I told you tie my stuff to my horse."

"I was just about to do it, Master Trachen." The slave muttered.

I looked to my left, just in time to see Trachen slap the slave across the cheek. The slave fell to the ground from the blow. "You do it when I tell you to do it. Do you understand me?" Trachen yelled as he knelt by the slave.

I began walking towards them. I saw the slave nod fearfully. Trachen grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"What do you say?" He yelled.

"Yes master." The slave muttered barely audibly.

"I can't hear you." Trachen continued to reprimand.

"Trachen?" I said, having heard enough of his torment to the young slave. Trachen looked up at me as I spoke. "Leave the slave, Trachen. He was going to get your bag soon enough."

Trachen stood. "Soon enough? I told him to pick it up. He should have done it immediately."

I held up my hands in a peaceful gesture. "Calm down. It is not that big of a deal my friend. Just tell him again to put it on your horse."

Trachen shook his head. "You're too nice to the slaves, Strider. The slaves need to know who is boss. They should obey immediately without question. It's the life of a slave."

I looked at the young slave who was now tying the bag to Trachen's horse. He looked at me with sadness, but then lowered his eyes. "It should not be that way." I said as I turned my eyes back on Trachen. "No one should have to be a slave."

Trachen looked at me, curiously. He shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps not, but he is, so he must be treated as one." With that, Trachen walked away.

I sighed and walked towards my horse. I began to tie my small bag on his back. I heard silent footsteps behind me as someone approached.

"May I help you, sir?"

I glanced behind my shoulder to see the young slave.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

The boy nodded. He turned to leave, but hesitated. He turned back around to face me. "Thank you for what you did." He muttered with a soft voice.

I turned around and walked towards him. "You're welcome." I said gently. "What is your name?"

"My name is Haliem, sir." He said, his eyes towards the ground.

I bowed my head in a simple greeting. "I'm pleased to meet you, Haliem. I am Strider."

The boy chanced a gaze up. I met his eyes and smiled warmly at him. He smiled slightly then lowered his head. "I should return to my work." He said quickly. With that, he left.

I watched him leave. It was terrible seeing young boys living a life of slavery. I hated seeing these young slaves cower in fear from these men. It wasn't right and I wished there were something I could do for them. Suddenly a voice broke my thoughts.

"I will never understand you, Strider."

I turned to see Cormir walking towards me, leading his horse.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked.

"I saw you with that slave. No one ever talks to slaves like that. It just isn't natural." Cormir said.

I grinned at him. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Cormir." I said in a playful tone. "I'm not like normal people."

Cormir smiled and chuckled. "That is true, Strider. That is very true."

As we set up camp again that night, I was deep in thought. We had found a trail made by the Karps. We followed it until nightfall where we came to a water hole. There the trail stopped, for the Karps had entered the water. We set up camp near the water, hoping to continue the search tomorrow. The men believed we were gaining on them and would soon find them.

However, something just did not feel right to me. I could not seem to place it, but something felt awkward, almost too easy. The trail had almost been too easy to follow. The place we were at seemed dangerous. With the water at our left, we were in a perfect position for an attack. It was almost as if the Karps had planned it that way and that scared me. I knew they were smart, but were they that smart? Did they know we were tracking them? Had they formed a plan to corner us?"

I shivered at that thought. I had asked Hamath, the man Gerchen appointed as the leader, if he thought it was wise to camp here, but he blew it off. He said it was no big deal. My ranger skills, however, told me otherwise.

As night fell, I took the first watch. I kept my sword close as well as my bow and arrows. I thought I heard something move after everyone had fallen asleep, but I saw nothing. I scanned the area with my eyes, but nothing was in sight. I no longer heard anything out of the ordinary.

I stayed long into the night, past my shift. Cormir awoke sometime later and walked towards me.

"You should have woken me. Your shift has long been over." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "You needed the extra rest." I said calmly.

He smiled. "I'll get some more after my shift. You need the rest too. Now go get some." He said.

I nodded, but my face became more serious. "Stay on high alert. Something doesn't feel right tonight." I said simply.

With that, I went back into my tent. I lay down, but didn't sleep immediately. My thoughts were troubled. Soon; however, sleep overcame me I drifted into a light sleep. I awoke sometime later as I heard Cormir enter the tent. I rolled back over and drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly; however, I sat up. I looked beside me. Cormir was asleep beside me. I listened intently to my surroundings, but heard nothing. Something, though, had awoken me. I continued to listen, straining my ears to hear anything at all. Yet, I head nothing. That in itself was strange. There seemed to be no sounds. No, crickets or owls made a single sound. It was quiet, too quiet.

I decided to check it out. I picked up my sword and strapped it to my belt. Then I picked up my bow and arrows. Cormir must have heard me, for he began to stir.

"What is it, Strider?" He asked wearily.

I was about to answer, but before I could, I heard a scream. I rushed from my tent. What I saw made my heart leap. Falmen was trapped underneath a huge Karp. The Karp had him pinned to the ground and was growling at him. Falmen was scared stiff.

I notched an arrow to my bow and fired at the creature. It struck into the beast's thick hide, but only barely. Before I could notch another though, Cormir warned me from behind.

"Look out Strider." Cormir said as he pushed me down. We both rolled to the ground. I jumped to my feet as a Karp landed where I was just standing. I drew my sword as the camp erupted into chaos. All the men were now awake. I saw three Karps at least in the camp. I slashed at the closest one with my sword.

More and more of the creatures emerged into the camp. They snarled and slashed at us, driving us closer to the water. They were working as a team. I held my sword ready as three of them drove Cormir and I back. Cormir held his sword ready as well. I looked over at him. The Karps were trying to single us out from the group.

"Cormir, the one on the right." I said to him. We needed to get back with our group. The larger the group the harder it would be for the beasts.

Cormir nodded. I ran to my right, momentarily distracting the beast. Cormir slashed at the karp's side. The karp growled and spun, snapping at Cormir. Cormir jumped back, slashing with his sword as he did. I slashed at his head, felling the foul beast.

The small victory was short lived however, for the other two karps had all but abandoned their friend. One was behind Cormir, ready to pounce.

"Cormir, down." I commanded.

Cormir obeyed without question. He knelt down as the karp jumped. I fired an arrow, catching the beast in a soft place on his stomach. The beast fell to the ground.

Cormir thrust his sword at another karp that came towards him. The karp growled and slashed at Cormir. The blow caught Cormir's right arm making him drop his sword.

I drew my sword again, but before I could help my friend, another beast was in front of me. I griped my sword hard. I took a quick glance around the camp. Most of the rangers seemed to be holding their own against the group of karps. I looked back at the karp as he came at me. I moved to the side and slashed low. I cut him near the base of his neck and shoulders. He growled and leapt at me. I moved, but he had great speed.

He managed to grab one of my legs in his clawed paws. His sharp claws dug deep into my flesh. I hissed in pain as I fell to me knees. I thrust my sword backward into his neck. He stumbled back and fell to the ground.

I looked around for Cormir. He was still fighting. I was about to help him when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned to see one of the slaves running from a smaller sized karp. It was Haliem. I drew my bow and fired. The arrow hit the karp in the neck, but didn't kill it. He kept advancing towards Haliem who had fallen on the ground. I fired another arrow, but it merely skimmed his side. I drew my sword and with a battle cry, I ran towards the foul beast. I jumped in front of Haliem and pointed my sword at the beast.

I thrust my sword at the beast, but it moved quickly, snarling it's deadly fangs at me. My attention was so focused on him that I did not see the karp sneaking up behind me, until it was too late. I felt a heavy weight suddenly on my back, forcing me to the ground. I went down so fast that I couldn't break my fall. My head hit hard on a rock. I felt unconsciousness trying to take me. I tried to fight against it, but soon didn't succeed. I heard someone yelling my name, but it began to fade. The last thing I saw was two karps baring their fangs at me, before darkness took me.


	8. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is in Legolas' POV. Enjoy. Now as promised, a response to my reviewers.

Lady of Rivendel78: Aragorn will get back to Legolas soon, don't worry. Here's a Legolas chapter for you with more Legolas angst. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad you think my story is one of the best of the Legolas slave stories and I'm flattered that you think I am a good writer. Thanks so much.

Blue Autumn Sky: Yes, I left a cliffe on the last chapter. It was fun. Here is a Legolas chapter for you. Oh and to answer your question. I explained in chapter 3 that Karps are animals I created. They are similar to wargs, but they are very smart and agile. Just wanted to create my own beast. So, thanks for reading and for your reviews. I appreciate it.

Alia G. L: Here the next chapter for you. I'm glad you are liking it. Can't wait till you get back here. I've been missing you. I know you're having a great time though, so enjoy and thanks for reading my story.

SaphireCat: I'm glad you think I am doing great on this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks so much for reading and telling me your thoughts. I believe you were the very first one to review for this story and you have reviewed for every chapter since. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it.

Lindahoyland: I'm glad you are looking forward to more. Here is the next chapter for you. Yeah, usually rangers wouldn't have slaves, but I sort planned that Gerchen allowed two of his slaves to go with the rangers. I never put that in though. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing.

Azla: Yes, I don't like cliffhangers too much either, but they are so fun to write. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your comments. Legolas and Aragorn will meet again soon, but at the moment Legolas is too preoccupied to do anything for his friend. Read to see what I mean.

Dreaminoflorien: First, I must say thank you for betaing every chapter for me and for encouraging me to post this story. Everybody who has reviewed saying they like my story, owes you a big thank you. You are awesome! Oh, and don't worry too much about Aragorn. I won't hurt him too bad. There is someone else that I have in my mind to hurt though. I wonder if you can guess who. laughs evilly So, thanks for reading and always reviewing.

Astievia: Yes, poor Strider. I'm glad you like my story. To answer your question, karps are my own creations. Basically they are like wargs only smarter and smaller. For a better description, refer to chapter 3. Thanks for you reviews.

Vicki Turner: I'm glad you liked. Here's another chapter for you. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Aldawen Eldartari: I'm glad you liked. Thanks for coming to read my story. Here is the next chapter for you and some more Dr. Pepper. hands you another Dr. Pepper Here you go and enjoy.

allison(): Thanks for your review. I'm glad you think my story is getting better and that you are enjoying. Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much and please continue to tell me your thoughts.

Sielge: I'm glad you have started reading my fic. Thanks for your review. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

Wow! That's a lot of reviews. Thanks so much to all of you. I can't believe all the responses. You have all made me a happy author. Okay, without further delay, the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Hallucinations

'Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone.

Save me from the nothing I've become.'

"Legolas?"

The voice was sweet and musical. I tried to turn toward the sound. Then I saw her. She was sitting on the grass by a flowing stream. Her long blonde hair flowed in the gentle breeze. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Mother," I cried as I embraced her.

"I've missed you since you've been gone." She said in her sweet voice.

I smiled. I had just returned from a trip to Rivendell. I was overjoyed to find my mother sitting in the grass. Everything seemed so perfect.

Suddenly things erupted into chaos. I sensed danger only a moment before it arrived. Orcs emerged from the woods. I drew my bow and began to fight them off. I had to protect my mother. I could not let the orcs hurt her. More and more of them kept coming though. Before I knew it, I was separated from her. No orcs seemed to be near her, so I wasn't terribly worried. When I looked back however, she was gone. There was no trace of her. I searched desperately for her, calling her name, but nothing.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and saw I was in a small cell. My hands were chained above my head. My body ached from abuse and my head throbbed. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled my ears. I knew who the voice belonged to. I knew the sound of that voice and it broke my heart.

"Leave her alone." I screamed as loud as I could. "Let her go." The orcs paid no heed to me. They were busy with another victim. They were busy with her.

My eyes suddenly flew open. I was breathing heavy and perspiration spilled down my forehead. My vision was blurry and I had to blink a couple times to clear it. My hands were chained up above my head, tightly. I could barely move. My body ached and my legs seemed barely able to hold my weight. I blinked again and tried to remember where I was.

Was I back as a prisoner of the orcs? Was my mother still a prisoner as well? Suddenly memory flooded back to me. I was a slave of Gerchen. I had been having a nightmare; a nightmare that was all too real. I had had it before. Many years ago the same dream had haunted my sleep. It was almost four centuries ago since I had seen that dream. More than four centuries ago, it had been reality. I had been there with my mother.

I closed my eyes as I remembered our capture. It had been horrific. For two weeks, we were kept deep inside a cave. For those two weeks, we were tortured relentlessly. My mother; however, suffered the worst. The orcs not only physically hurt her, but also mentally and emotionally they tormented her. She did not deserve their cruel treatment. Her once free spirit was broken. She never recovered from their cruelty, even months after we were rescued.

For a long time after we were rescued, I had blamed myself for all that happened. It seemed like my fault we were captured, my fault that my mother was hurt, and my fault that we didn't escape sooner. It was even my fault that she had to sail into the West. I had not been able to save her.

I sighed. It had been a long time, since I had had those thoughts. I remembered my mother everyday, but I no longer blamed myself. The filthy orcs were the ones to blame. Still, it was hard to deal with the pain and grief. The orcs had caused my mother to sail into the West sooner. She was too afraid to stay here any longer. I had almost followed her, but she bid me to stay longer. She told me I still had a lot to do in Middle Earth.

With a sigh, I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. She had long blonde hair and caring blue eyes. "Mother?" I breathed. How was it that she was standing in front of me?

She smiled. It was a beautiful smile; a smile I had not seen in over four hundred years. Suddenly the smile disappeared however. I saw her pain stricken face. I saw the fear in her eyes. I saw the bloody cut that went down her left cheek. Tight chains bound her wrists together. Her legs seemed barely able to hold her. Her skinny form looked half starved. Her beautiful blonde hair was now dirty and matted. Her beautiful red lips were now chapped and bleeding. Her once fair face was no longer smooth and soft. Her hands were callused and bleeding.

I knew it had to be a hallucination. It had been a long time since I had seen my mother and I didn't want her to go, even if it was just a hallucination.

Seeing her pain again though brought tears to my eyes. "Mother?" I barely whispered.

The figure began to disappear. She faded out like she was fading into the wall.

"Mother, wait! Don't go!" I cried. "Please Mother! Don't leave me here alone."

It was no use. She was gone. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, she was back. Her hands were bound and she seemed weak. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to see her this way; it hurt me too much. I had wanted her back, but I didn't want her like that. I wanted the illusion to end.

I blinked my eyes, thinking it would disappear, but it didn't. I closed my eyes tightly. I was hallucinating. Everything had been a hallucination. My mother was no longer on Middle Earth. She wasn't captured. She was safe. Yet, when I opened my eyes, she was still there.

I couldn't seem to shake this illusion. Only once before had I hallucinated and it worried me that my body was that weak. Hallucinations were not a common occurrence to elves. Usually however, it would only last a second before it would disappear. This one didn't. I opened my eyes wider and my mother looked up. Her blue eyes met mine. There weren't full of as much pain and heartbreak as the ones before, but they still held fear. Something seemed different though. The picture didn't seem as foggy as before. It seemed too real.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. It couldn't be real. It wasn't possible... Or was it?


	9. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Same as always. See first chapter.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer. I have been really really busy lately. My life has been crazy. I don't know when the next update will be so please be patient. I will put it up as soon as possible. Thanks so much for those who are reading. I know the last chapter was a bit confusing about what Legolas was seeing, but don't worry all will be explained later. Also Aragorn and Legolas will see each other again soon. So keep reading.

Oh and '**I missed the last boat' **thanks for your wonderful review and for your opinion. I appreciate it. It is very true what you said, but that was in Aragorn's point of view and from his point, I made it that he thinks an elf prince should have that freedom. Just because he is a prince and is in that position. But anyway, thanks. I like having constructive criticism.

Okay, thanks to everyone else. I promise a response to reviewers next chapter. Just know that you all mean so much to me. Thanks.

Chapter 9

Unexpected Visitors

__

'All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.'

"Estel?"

I blinked as darkness began to fade. Someone was calling my name. The voice seemed distance, but seemed to be getting stronger. Slowly my eyes opened. My vision was blurry and I tried to focus on who was calling me. The voice seemed familiar. I studied that face that stood in front of me for a moment through my blurry eyes. My head throbbed making it hard to concentrate. I saw a fair face with long black hair spilling down his shoulders.

"You gave me quite a scare, Estel."

I finally realized who it was and could not believe it.

"Elrohir?" I gasped as tried to sit up. That was a mistake. I felt dizziness sweep over me and I felt pain in my chest. Elrohir placed his hands on my shoulders and gently restrained me.

"Calm down." He chided with a laugh.

I moaned and brought a hand to my aching head. "What happened?" I asked, trying to recall how I got here. I was in a small tent, lying on the ground. Memory flooded back to me and I panicked.

"Elrohir what happened? Where am I?"

"Ssh, everything is okay. Sidh Estel. Umuma dela." Elrohir said, switching to elvish to try to calm me. (Peace, Estel. Do not worry.)

I drew in a deep breath, but still my gaze asked what had happened.

"What do you last remember?" Elrohir asked.

I blinked. "We were fighting. Karps attacked us. I was pinned to the ground. Then everything went dark. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

Elrohir smiled. "Good then you don't have any memory loss."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked impatiently.

Elrohir chuckled. "Yes, my impatient brother." He mocked. I glared at him but said nothing. "Elladan and I were searching for you. We had not heard from you for a while and father was worried." He began to explain.

"Are you sure it was father who was worried?" I asked suspiciously. "And not just two nosy, overprotective twins."

Elrohir glared at me. "What you like to hear the story, or would you like to make up you own?" He asked, with a playfulness that suggested my statement was probably true.

I grinned at him and nodded for him to continue.

"We were searching for many days." He started again. "We found you sometime ago, but we choose not to alert you or the others of our presence. However, when the Karps attacked your group, we had to do something. Elladan and I jumped into the battle and helped fight the Karps off. They ran away, but not after they had wounded your members."

I looked at him worried. "How many causalities?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Nothing too bad. Many had serious wounds, but nothing life threatening. Elladan and I were able to manage to heal any wounds. You however, had me scared the most. I thought you would never wake up."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days now."

"Three days? Wow! Why didn't I wake up sooner." I asked as I struggled to sit up.

Elrohir steadied me. "You were fighting a fever. Your body reacted oddly to the wound you received from the Karp. It became infected and you had a high fever. It took a lot of skill to help you."

I nodded my head. "Thank you for saving me." I replied with a smile.

Elrohir laughed and patted my shoulder. "Anytime, brother."

At that moment, the tent opened and Elladan and Cormir walked in. "Estel, I'm glad you are awake." Elladan said with a smile as he came near me.

I nodded to him as he grasped my shoulders in a welcome.

"You gave me quite a scare, Strider." Cormir said as he clasped my shoulder as well.

"Thank you, Elladan and Elrohir, for following me and looking after me." I said to my brothers. With a glare at them and feigned anger I added, "Even when I don't want you to."

Elrohir and Elladan laughed. "Tanae Seasmin." Elladan replied with a grin. (It is my pleasure.)

I rolled my eyes. "You're so overprotective."

"Wait a minute." Cormir said suddenly. "I'm lost. Did you understand their language?" He asked

I smiled, realizing that Cormir had not understood. "Yes, I know the elvish language. I grew up with Elladan and Elrohir. They are like brothers to me." I explained.

Cormir nodded. "So that's why you seemed so comfortable around elves on our travels. You are used to them."

"I should be. Living with these two has not been easy." I joked.

Elrohir smacked me. "We could say the same of you." He joked.

I smiled. "So are we still near the river or did we travel?" I asked.

"No, we traveled a short distance to a safer location. Your group wants to finish their hunt, so Elrohir and I have decided to help in the search." Elladan replied.

I nodded. Suddenly my thoughts flew to Legolas. I had to alert Elladan and Elrohir of his dire circumstances. We needed to get back to help him. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it as I realized Cormir was present. I sighed.

"Cormir, can I trust you with a secret that you can tell no one of?" I asked. I knew his answer, but I had know for sure.

"Yes, of course. I won't tell anyone." Cormir replied, seriousness in his voice at hearing my seriousness.

I nodded. I knew I could trust Cormir with anything. I turned to my brothers. "There is a slave back at Gerchen's establishment." I began to explain. Elladan and Elrohir nodded as I continued. "He is has been there for two years and his spirit is fading. He barely holds on to hope anymore."

Elrohir and Elladan cocked their heads, waiting for me to elaborate.

"He is an elf." I said simply.

Their eyes widened, but I spoke before they could.

"And not just any elf. He is Legolas, the elf prince of Mirkwood."

Elrohir gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Elladan closed his eyes with a sigh. Cormir stared in shock.

"How did an elf prince get captured?" Cormir asked.

"I do not know. What matters is that we get him out of there." Elladan replied opening his eyes. "We can not leave our friend as a slave."

I nodded. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Elladan sighed and thought for a second. "We'll have to wait till after the search. Then Elrohir and I will follow you to Gerchen's establishment. Maybe we can talk to Gerchen about setting him free or letting us buy him."

Cormir shook his head. "I don't think Gerchen will give him up that easily. Legolas is a prized slave."

I looked down, thinking silently to myself. I wanted to help Legolas escape. He was an elf and a friend. He needed to be rescued. My kindness in my heart tormented me however. Why should Legolas be the only slave that mattered? Shouldn't the others matter as well? Just because we didn't know them, it didn't make it right to leave them as slaves. It just didn't feel right to worry only for Legolas.

"What is it, Estel?" Elrohir asked.

I looked up.

"You have that look like you are contemplating something because something doesn't feel right." He added.

I smiled slightly at his keen sense of observation. "It's the other slaves. No one should be kept as a slave. Why should we just care about Legolas because we know him? The other slaves have family and friends too. It doesn't seem right to not worry about them."

"Slavery is a part of life, though Strider. It is not common, but it still exists. The slaves are part of Gerchen's life. It's how he built his establishment. It is sad, yes, but we can't really do anything about it." Cormir said.

Elrohir shook his head. "No it isn't right, but I think Cormir is right. There isn't much we can do."

Elladan sighed. He was about to reply when the tent flap opened again.

"Ah, Strider. You are awake." Our leader Hamath said. "We were worried."

I nodded.

"If you are up to it, we will be leaving tomorrow morning then." He said

"I'll be ready, sir."

"Good." He said, then disappeared out of the tent.

"That was brief." Elrohir commented staring at the place where the man just was.

"Hamath and I aren't on the best terms with each other. We don't talk much." I replied briefly.

Elrohir nodded. "I see." He said, though his voice suggested he was confused.

"It's a long story. Hamath is just a hard man to get along with." Cormir explained.

The twins nodded.

Elladan sighed. "We have to try to come up with a plan to save Legolas and perhaps the others if possible."

The others nodded.

"For now you must rest, Estel. I want you to regain your strength for the journey." Elrohir said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sui li iest, a bieria pen." (As you wish, o protective one.)

The twins smiled and turned to leave. Cormir followed, but I stopped him.

"Cormir?"

He turned around as I continued.

"I would appreciate it if you don't let the others know how well I know the twins. They might become suspicious."

Cormir nodded. "You have my word. The only thing the men know is that the twins showed up at just the right time. They have both helped all of the men, so I doubt anyone will be suspicious."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

Cormir smiled. "One day, you must explain to me how you became so close to them."

I nodded with a smile. "One day, Cormir. One day."

I sighed peaceably as I lay back down. Sleep sounded good, though many thoughts still swarmed my mind. I was grateful for the help of the twins. Perhaps now I did have a chance to rescue Legolas from his imprisonment. Somehow, we needed to come up with a plan to save him. We needed to get him out of there, before it was too late.


	10. Fading into Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter one if you still don't get it.

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took a little while. Also this one is in Aragorn's POV. I know I had the pattern of doing Legolas then Aragorn then back to Legolas, but this one came out better talking about Aragorn first. So enjoy. The next chapter should be up soon. As promised a response to my reviewers.

Deana: I'm glad you keep coming back to read more. You will get to see how Legolas is on this chapter. The friends are finally reunited. Thanks for reading.

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, Aragorn is fine, thanks to two overprotective twins. You hope nothing has happened to Legolas? Well, too bad cause stuff did happen to him. You will see on this chapter.

Nikki. Yes, they need a good plan. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I like Cormir a lot too. He is a cool guy.

Blue Autumn Sky: Sorry it wasn't sooner. The next update should be sooner than this one was. Hope you enjoy and continue to read.

Gozilla: Thanks for your review. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Lady of Rivendell78: Yes the twins have come to help. Awww… you feel sorry for Legolas, even if you don't like him too much. Poor Legolas. Unfortunately, things will only get worse for him before it gets better. Please keep reading and thanks so much for your review.

Allison: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, now the twins are in the mess of it. Things are going to get hard for them soon too. Please continue to read. I try to update once a week, but sometimes it's every other week.

IcyLeo: The twins shall come up with a plan soon, but right now I don't even fully know what that plan is. Guess I should figure that out, huh? Perhaps I shall call the twins and asked what they have planned. They could work. :-D Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying. Thanks for the review.

Brie: You don't normally review for things, huh? Well, I am honored that you decided to review for my story. Wow! You have no complaints either. Well, thank you. I am glad you like how the story is falling together. Thanks again and please continue to read.

SaphireCat: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, things are getting interesting. Thanks for the review.

Alia G. L: I'm so glad you loved it. Here is the next chapter for you. Thanks so much for your review. I know you were having trouble reviewing so I'm glad you kept coming back till you could. Thanks so much.

Dreaminoflorien: Well, you didn't review the last chapter, so I'm thinking you forgot or something. That's okay. I know you loved it because you already said you did. Thanks for betaing for me. Here is the next chapter.

Okay, well, now that all that is done, here is the next chapter. Remember it is in Legolas POV. Enjoy and please review.

WARNING: This chapter is really sad. I would have a tissue box near.

Chapter 10

Fading into Darkness

__

'I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything'

The stars glistened over head, providing small light to where I sat. The sun had long since disappeared. Silently, I stared out into the woods, thinking about the past week. After the attack on our group, we had searched for any signs of the Karp's hideout, but just as before, the beasts seemed to disappear into thin air. There was no trace of them. Not even the skills of Elladan and Elrohir could aid us in our search. The whole scenario seemed odd.

Now, however, we were heading back to Gerchen's establishment. I was eager to get back for I feared for Legolas. I had been gone for over two weeks and hoped he was all right. However, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. After searching for so long and even battling with the Karps, we had nothing to show for our effort.

My thoughts were disturbed as I heard slight movement to my left. I looked past the small fire that still burned. Elladan sat quietly on a log staring in the woods. He had been so quiet that I had almost forgotten he was there. His gaze was firm though, and I wasn't even sure if he had made the noise. I followed his gaze into the trees, but saw nothing.

I turned back to him. His body was still, but his eyes moved ever so slightly as if watching something move. His face was firm, silently contemplating.

"Man cenich, Elladan?" I whispered. (What do you see?)

Elladan broke his gaze and glanced at me. Then turned his eyes back to the forest. "We are not alone." He said calmly.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed my sword. "The Karps?" I asked frantically.

"Havo dad, Estel!" Elladan commanded me sternly but calmly. He met my eyes. "We are in no danger." (Sit down)

I kept my gaze locked on him as I sat down near him. "Then what is it?" I asked.

Elladan sighed. "The creatures are watching us."

I looked towards the forest, but still saw nothing lurking in the darkness. "Why are they watching? Why not attack?"

Elladan shook his head. "There are too few of them right now. They are cunning. They are scheming." Elladan turned his gaze back on me. "Remember when you were attacked by the river?" I nodded as he continued. "That was a set up. They led you there. It was a trap. They didn't kill any of your men. It was just a warning."

"A warning of what?" I asked, not understanding.

"I know not, but the reason we have not been able to find them is because they have been traveling alone. They regrouped the night before they attacked you. Then they left and scattered. Now they are regrouping again."

"Maybe they consider this their territory or perhaps they are protecting nesting grounds." I suggested.

Elladan nodded. "Perhaps, but last time it was a warning to leave. This time, there will be no warning." Elladan stated, his eyes locked on mine.

I stared at him, confused.

"We must reach Gerchen's establishment before nightfall tomorrow or they will attack us. And this time, they will not retreat." Elladan replied.

"Can't we just fight them?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned around, startled. Cormir walked from the tent, towards us. "I overheard both of you talking."

I looked back at Elladan. His gaze was back on the woods. Silently, he shook his head. "There are too few of us. They will attack to kill this time. Something drives their anger."

That night I went to bed with a lot on my mind. When I awoke the next morning, Elladan and Elrohir were awake. I silently wondered if Elladan had even rested. The twins greeted me with a smile, but did not speak. Something weighed heavily on their shoulders; I could see it in their eyes. 

Before I could question them though, Hamath came out of his tent. He glanced at me briefly, but walked towards the twins.

"May I have a word with both of you?" He asked.

The twins nodded. "Of course." Elladan said.

Hamath looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but with sigh turned back to the twins. "I wanted to thank you for your help." He said. The twins nodded, but before they could reply, Hamath continued. "However, I ask that you leave us now. We are but a day's journey away from lodging area. We have no more need of your assistance."

Elladan nodded respectfully. "As you wish, but I do offer you a warning. If you are not careful, you and your group will soon be in great danger."

Hamath glared at him. "Danger? I hope that is not a threat from the elves?" He retorted.

"It is not the elves that you should fear." Elrohir spoke up, obviously surprised by his comment. "The Karps are tracking you and I fear their intent."

Hamath gave the twins a puzzled look. "The beasts? Nonsense. Those creatures have no mindset. They can not plan things."

"You would be surprised if you only knew." Elladan said plainly as he stood. "Come brother. We will return to our home." He looked at Elrohir and switched to Elvish. "We will be following you, Estel. Do not give up hope."

I nodded slightly and watched as they walked towards their horses. This would make things more complicated, but I knew the twins would hold to their promise. They would help rescue Legolas.

The daylight was ending just as we made it to Gerchen's establishment. The day had been uneventful, but it had been rushed. Storm clouds hovered over us the whole way and Hamath traveled hard, hoping they would not slow us down. They had not and we made it back safely. After reporting to Gerchen, we each took our leave to retire for the night. I began to search the grounds for Legolas.

After searching the fields, I went towards the stables. Legolas was no where to be found. I sighed in frustration.

Suddenly Cormir came running towards me.

"Strider!" He yelled.

I turned to him, quickly noticing the panic look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Cormir gasped to catch his breath. "I overheard the guards talking," He said as he drew another deep breath, "They were bragging about a slave and how they got him to submit to them. They said it was great to see him finally broken." Cormir drew in another breath. "They were talking about your friend."

My eyes widened. "Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"I think he is locked in the dungeon." Cormir replied.

I nodded and began to run towards the house. Cormir's voice made me turn briefly.

"You better hurry. From the sound of it, I think he has almost given up on life."

I bit my lip and ran as fast as I could towards the house. I reached the house and took a deep breath. Everything in me made we want to burst into the dungeons and rescue the prince, but I knew that wouldn't work. I had to remain calm, no matter how much my heart screamed at me. I asked the nearest slave where the dungeon was located and she quickly directed me.

As I walked down the stairs to the dungeon, a putrid smell met my nose. The pathway was dark, only lit by a few torches. I grabbed one from the wall and continued to walk the pathway. I quickly found one guard, standing by a locked door. I drew in a breath, deciding upon my actions. I sighed and walked towards him.

He looked at me curiously. "Can I help you?"

"I heard that Gerchen has finally broken the elf slave. I have come to see if it is true." I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

He nodded. "The elf is in here." The guard said as he unlocked the door. I noticed a slight twinge in his voice. I couldn't tell if it was regret or sadness, but it sounded like he wasn't pleased.

I peered inside the dark room. I could hardly see, so I lifted my torch higher. In the shadows, I barely saw a figure curled in the darkness.

"Can you leave me with him?" I asked.

The guard hesitated a moment. "I'm suppose to watch him, but I guess a few minutes won't hurt."

I nodded, grateful for his help. Silently, I stepped into the small cell. The figure in the shadows sat with his knees drawn to his chest. His head was on his knees and his long blonde hair hung limply down over his knees. It was Legolas.

The light brown tunic he was wearing was stained and torn in many places. His body was shaking, but I could not tell if he was shivering or crying. I heard a sniff and muffled sob and it broke my heart. He was crying. I walked slowly closer, not believing my eyes.

It was a horrible sight to see the Prince of Mirkwood in this condition. Somehow Gerchen had broken him and I feared how. Something had broken Legolas' spirit. I could not imagine what Gerchen had done.

"Legolas?" I question silently as I bent near him. It scared me that he hadn't even acknowledge my presence. "Legolas." I tried a bit louder.

Legolas did not look up, but silently whispered. His words were weak. "How can I help you, master?"

I gasped. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What did they do to you?" I silently whispered. He didn't even recognize who I was. I placed on hand on his shoulder, but pulled back as he flinched away with a whimper.

"Legolas, it's me!" I said desperately. "It's Estel!"

Legolas drew in a shaky breath as his eyes slowly came up. He met my eyes and stared into them. His eyes were moist and tears stained his cheeks. His skin was pale and he had a few cuts running down the sides of his face. As I met his eyes though, my heart broke again.

His once beautiful blue eyes were now a dull, lifeless gray. They held no hope or strength. I met his eyes and I was able to see straight into him. His defenses had been shattered. All that remained was his broken spirit.

He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor.

"What do you want?" He muttered. His voice was shaky and weak.

I stared at him, unable to bring myself to speak. I was at a loss for words. Everything inside me felt shattered at seeing an elf, my friend, like this. I had never seen someone so broken. Legolas had just about given up on life. He was ready to give up, only holding on by a thin thread. Whatever it was that was still keeping him alive wouldn't last for long.

"I'm here to help to help you, Legolas." I finally replied.

Legolas swallowed hard, but did not reply.

"You have to let me help you Legolas. We can get out of here." I said confidently.

"There is no point." Legolas muttered. "She's still dead."

"She? Who? Who's dead Legolas?" I asked not understanding.

Fresh tears came to Legolas' eyes. "I watched them kill her. I watched her suffer." Legolas' voice was shaking. "She didn't deserve it, Estel. She didn't deserve it." He said shaking his head.

I grabbed Legolas gently by the shoulders. "Legolas whoever she was, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." I said, forcing him to look at me.

"But it was my fault. I let her die." Legolas sobbed.

"Legolas, you can't believe that. There was nothing you could do." I was running out of words to say. Somehow, I had to convince Legolas that it wasn't his fault, but I wasn't even sure what had happened.

Legolas suddenly shoved me hard. "You know nothing, Estel." He shouted as he stood.

I caught myself with my hands. "I'm trying to help you." I said, my voice unintentionally raised. I lowered it and replied. "You are right. I do not know. Tell me what happened Legolas. I will do what I can to help."

Legolas turned his back to me and faced the wall. He rested his head against the stone and closed his eyes tight. I waited for him to speak and when he finally did he voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

"They found an elf maiden. She was…" Legolas swallowed hard. "She was from Mirkwood."

I bit my lip, but forced myself to listen.

"They captured her, killed her comrades, and brought her here." Legolas turned away from the wall. "And it wasn't just any elf maiden." Legolas drew in a deep breath. He bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes.

"Who was she?" I asked gently as I stood and walked closer to him.

"She was my...my sister." He replied as new tears flowed down his face.

I gasped. "Im naer, Legolas. I'm so sorry." I replied. (I'm sorry) There was no comfort that I could give my friend. I knew nothing would ease his heart of the loss of his sister.

"She's gone." Legolas sobbed. His knees collapsed under him and he fell to the ground.

I caught him and lowered him down gently. "You can't blame yourself, Legolas." I said as I let him cry.

Legolas placed his head on my shoulder as his body shook with sobs. "I should have protected her. I should have done something." He mumbled.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of some comfort. I heard footsteps approaching the door and I knew my time was up. I bit my lip. I couldn't possibly leave Legolas like this.

"Legolas you have to be strong. You have to hold on. Don't give in to the darkness. She wouldn't want that." I comforted in elvish.

Legolas looked up at me, but his eyes fell back to the ground. He sat down with his back against the wall.

I looked at him and turned to look behind me. The guard had returned and he stood at the door. His face was unreadable, but a hint of pity was in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." He said simply.

I looked back at Legolas. "Goro lim, mellon nin. Estel nin." I whispered. (Hold on my friend. Trust me.)

I stood and silently left the cell. I needed to talk with Gerchen. I needed to take action now or I feared Legolas' fate.


	11. Hope Fades

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry the last one was really sad. I'm afraid it must only get worse before it gets better for poor Legolas. I promise it will get better, eventually.

Elven Kitten: I know it is sad. I cried too as I wrote it. You might need the tissues again for this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Dreaminoflorien: Yes, it is so sad. Yes, we are very, very mean. Writing angst is fun though. Yes this chapter is sad and so is the next. I promise it will get better though. Thanks so much for your reviews and for helping me with ideas.

Lindahoyland: Yes poor Legolas. I'm glad you think this is exciting. Thanks so much.

Ella-elbereth: Yes, poor Legolas. I can't imagine the pain he must feel either, but I've been trying to write his character as realistically as possible. Yes it is good that Aragorn is back, but I'll tell you this. Things are going to get worse for Legolas. And who said it would be a happy ending? grins evilly Of course it will get better. I'm not that mean. gives innocent look

MusicDreamer: I told you it would be sad. I'll give you a warning. Get the Kleenex for this chapter too. This one is sad as well. Thanks so much for your review.

Azla: I do not know how men can be so cruel. Thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter for you.

The Cap'n: Poor Legolas is right. How could I do that to him? Well believe me when I say it makes me cry too. I'm glad you are liking the story. Thanks for your reviews.

Kukumalu: I'm so glad you came across this story and that you are enjoying it. You basically answered your own question, but it is explained a bit in this chapter too. I hope you continue to enjoy. The twins will be in the next chapter, ready to help. If they only knew what was in store.

Alia G. L: Yes, it is very sad. I know I am so mean. Things will get better eventually, I think! Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Aranna Undomiel: I'm sorry that you feel bad for Legolas. Yes, I don't like Hamath very much either, but he has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. Here is the next chapter, mellon nin.

Blue Autumn Sky: I'm sorry you are depressed now. Just imagine how poor Legolas feels. Sorry to say, yes it can get worse for poor Legolas. I do not believe Aragorn can bargain with the Karps, but they do have a roll yet to play somewhere. Keep reading and thanks for your reviews.

Lady of Rivendell78: Yes, it is very sad. I hope Aragorn is able to save Legolas too. He sure has his work cut out for him, doesn't he. Thanks for reviewing.

SaphireCat: Don't let Legolas die? looks innocent Would I do something like that? Don't worry. It will get better in time.

Boppy: I'm glad you think this story is fantastic. I have been thinking about letting him succumb to grief, but you will have to read to find out. Thanks for the review.

Gozilla: I'm glad you liked. Here is the next chapter for you.

Phew! That took forever, but you all are worth it. You all mean so much to me and I love hearing your opinions. Thanks so much. Here is the next chapter in Legolas' POV.

Chapter 11

'Without a thought, without voice, without a soul.'

I sat on the floor, my knees drawn close to my chest, my weary head resting on them. Silent tears fell against my knees and onto the cold stone floor. I couldn't keep them back any longer. Gerchen had broken my spirit. All of my pride and defiance was gone. I fully submitted to him, my Master. I could not resist against him any longer. It cost too much.

My back burned in a fiery pain, my sides ached where two ribs were broken, and every move I made sent spirals of pain through my weakened body. Everything hurt. My chest, arms, and legs were bruised from the abuse of the guards. My head was sore and I felt extremely dizzy.

This however, was not why the tears fell. All this pain could not even come close to what I felt in my heart. My heart burned with sadness. It was filled with grief, regret, and shame. Guilt lay heavily on my heart. I would never be able to forgive myself.

Gerchen had found my weakness. Three weeks ago, he had found an elf traveling in the woods. He captured her and brought her here.

Flashback

_My arms hurt from being chained above my head. My vision was blurry. I was sure I was still hallucinating, but the woman in front of me looked almost exactly like my mother. She had long blonde hair, beautiful fair face, and blue eyes. But I knew it couldn't be. It had to just be a hallucination._

Suddenly the woman looked up and I stared into her blue eyes.

"Legolas?" She gasped as she ran to me. I blinked my eyes a couple times; my vision finally coming into focus. Two guards stood at the door. The woman who ran to me was not my mother; she was my sister.

"What did they do to you?" She gasped as she stood by me and touched my tender body.

"Linriel?" I asked unbelieving.

"Oh Legolas. I've missed you so much. Dad has been so worried. We thought you were dead." She said as she reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

My heart cried out. "What happened? Why are you here?" I gasped. I was frightened that Gerchen's men had captured my little sister.

Before she could reply however, Gerchen came into the cell. "Isn't this sweet? A little reunion." Gerchen said in a mock tone.

"Let her go, Gerchen. She is of no value to you." I demanded.

"Oh, on the contrary, she will be quite useful, especially because you seem to know her. Tell me Salien, or should I say Legolas? Which one would you prefer?" Gerchen mocked.

I glared at him, but made no reply.

"Fine then, LEGOLAS. Who is she?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "She's… She's a friend."

Linriel looked up at me with a questioning gaze but said nothing.

Gerchen grinned. "A friend?" He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to him. She gasped and tried to struggle free. "Then why did she refer to you like a brother?"

I drew in a deep breath. He overheard her talking. Linriel bit at her lip. "I'm sorry Legolas." She whimpered as she looked up at me.

Gerchen smiled and turned to his guards. "Unchain him."

The guards unchained my arms and my weary body slumped to the floor.

"Stand elf!" Gerchen commanded.

I drew in a deep breath and forced myself to stand. My legs felt weak underneath me and I wobbled dangerously, but I managed to stand. Suddenly however my legs were kicked out from underneath me and I fell hard to the ground.

"What are you suppose to say, elf?" Gerchen hissed.

I glared up at him. "Yes, sir." I hissed as I pushed myself to my knees.

The guard, Zergan placed a hand on my back and forced me back to the ground. "That's not good enough." He hissed.

I closed my eyes tightly. I knew what he wanted. I looked up at Gerchen with an icy glare.

"Say it!" He commanded as he tightened his grip on my sister.

I continued to glare at him. Suddenly he raised his hand and struck Linriel across the face. I gasped. "Don't touch her." I yelled.

"Stand!" Gerchen commanded once again.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "Yes," I choked on the words, but forced it from my mouth. "Master." With that, I stood to my feet.

End Falshback

I bit my lip as I remembered the first day she had been here. Gerchen had used her against me. He used her to make me submit to his will.

Linriel was young and innocent. Yet, every time I resisted the guards, Gerchen punished her for my misbehavior. My pride and defiance as an elf prince tried to keep me standing, but my kindness and love brought me to my knees. I could not allow Gerchen to hurt my sister for my sake. No matter how much it hurt, I would submit to everything that he wanted me to do.

I bit my lip as a few more tears fell down my face. My heart burned; however, because of what Gerchen had done just a few hours ago.

Gerchen had killed my only sister. He forced her to suffer for my disobedience. He tormented her to punish me. He already took everything from her and now he took her life.

All of it, all her pain, had been my fault. I was supposed to be her big brother who protected her. I was supposed to watch over her. I was supposed to keep her safe from all harm. Instead, I let her fall slowly into darkness. I had betrayed my little sister. I had failed her and in doing so, I failed my father. I swore I would protect her with my life.

Yet, the only thing I gave her, was death. She didn't deserve it. She had her whole life ahead of her. Gerchen took that from her, and I didn't stop it. I should have done something. I should have fought harder against the guards that held me. I should have fought until my dying breath.

Flaskback

_"Stand elf!" Gerchen commanded._

"Yes Master." I replied as I immediately stood to my feet. The words felt like poison as they came from my mouth, but I was growing use to them. If it meant that Linriel would not have to suffer, I could live with it.

"Good. I have a little something for you to watch today." Gerchen said evilly. I did not like the sound of his voice, but I followed him obediently. We walked to another cell. Gerchen opened the door and pushed me inside.

Someone lay on the floor. Her back was bleeding from many cuts by a whip. Her long blonde hair spilled over her face that was pressed against the stone floor. I gasped and ran to my sister's side.

"What did you do to her?" I asked as I placed my hands gently on her. "Linriel?" I gently called as I rolled her slightly over. She didn't stir.

"My guards punished her for your misbehavior last night." Gerchen replied.

I looked up and glared at him. "What misbehavior?" I asked coldly.

"Tayliath told me you had also been involved in the beating of my guard, Zergan." Gerchen replied with anger.

My mouth dropped. I had done no such thing. I had seen it happen, but I was not involved. "I did not lay a hand on him." I said in my defense.

"Did you see it happen?" Gerchen questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, but…"

"Yet you didn't do anything to stop it. Therefore, you are as guilty as they are. Instead of punishing you like I punished the others, I allowed your sister to be punished." Gerchen replied.

I looked back at my sister as unbidden tears formed in my eyes. She had still not awakened.

"Linriel?" I cried as I shook her gently, holding her tight in my lap.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Legolas?" She questioned weakly.

"Amin sinome." I whispered to her. (I am here.) "Avo 'osto_." I tried to comfort as I swallowed the lump in my throat. (Do not fear.)_

Tears glistened in her blue eyes. "I…I'm so weak."

"Shh." I said gently as I placed a finger on her lips. "Seldo." (Rest)

She swallowed hard. "There is no hope." She barely whispered with a scratchy voice. "I can feel my body passing."

I shook my head. "No Linriel. Please don't say things like that." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She breathed as a tear fell down her bruised, yet still beautiful face.

"No, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. I am the one that's sorry. I did this to you." I said as tears spilled down my own face. "Forgive me."

The corners of her mouth formed into a small smile. "Ú-moe edaved." She whispered. (There is nothing to forgive.)

I smiled a sad smile at her. Suddenly two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me from her.

"There is nothing you can do for her." One of them said.

"No let me go." I yelled as I struggled against them.

I looked down at Linriel. She lay motionless on the ground. Her eyes were a dull lifeless gray. Life of the Eldar was quickly fading from her.

"Do not give in to the darkness." I desperately called. "Fight Linriel. Please fight."

Her eyes met mine for a moment. Time seemed to stand still. Her eyes held fear and pain, but also seemed to hold a silent message of love. I stared into her eyes, committing them to memory. Suddenly they closed and her head fell wearily to her side. I stared in shock and horror.

I fought against the guards harder, desperately calling her name. I managed to break free of one hold, but immediately received a punch to the stomach. I doubled over, but continued to fight. The guards held me tight, hitting me over and over again. I hardly noticed. They pulled me from the room and shoved me into my cell.

"She is dead. There is nothing you can do." The guard said bitterly.

I stood in shock in my cell. The guard's words rang in my head. I couldn't believe she was dead. Tears began to fall down my face. My legs became too weak to hold me and I fell to the ground. I covered my face with my hands as sobs shook my whole body. Never before had I felt such sadness.

End Flashback

I bit my lip hard as more tears came to my eyes. It had only been a few hours ago, but it seemed like an eternity. Only a short time after her death, the guards returned to my cell. They wanted me to continue my work, but I was too numb to do so. The guards became angry. One tied my arms as another pulled out a whip.

They punished me harshly, dealing blow after stinging blow to my raw back. They punched my sides and stomach, breaking ribs with their blows. My head was spinning and unconscious claimed me twice, but the guards only reawakened me. I screamed and cried because of their torture, but I hardly noticed the pain or heard my own screams. I was too lost inside myself. I was dying inside and I was ready to give up. The darkness seemed a welcome relief to the pain I felt. The only thing keeping me alive was revenge. Before I died, I wanted revenge on Gerchen for what he had done. My spirit was fading though, and I was not even sure that I would be alive long enough.

I no longer had a reason to live. How could I go on, when my whole world was broken? How could I go on when my best friend whom I could trust with anything, was dead? Linriel and I use to talk for hours back home. We would laugh together, play together, cry together, and sometimes travel together. We had a special bond between us that few could even begin to understand. I promised her that no one could ever break that bond between us. No one would ever separate us. I had not prepared myself for this though.

I felt so empty inside. I felt so broken that nothing else seemed to matter. My little sister was gone forever. I could not get her back. The bond between us was broken.

For how long I waited alone in the cell, I do not know. I barely heard someone opening my door sometime later, but I hardly cared. It didn't matter anymore. Someone walked towards me, but I didn't acknowledge his presence. As he got close however, I began to wonder who it was and what they wanted.

"How can I help you, Master?" I whispered, without lifting my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a desperate plea from a familiar voice. I flinched away from the touch, afraid that it was Gerchen.

"Legolas, it is me! It's Estel."

I drew in a shaky breath as I realized Aragorn was back. My eyes slowly came up and I met his eyes. Comfort and sadness were evident in his eyes, but it didn't matter to me anymore, so I lowered my gaze. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly, yet my voice was weak.

I'm here to help you, Legolas." Aragorn said after a moment of silence.

I swallowed hard. No one could help me now.

"You have to let me help you Legolas. We can get out of here." Aragorn said.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be free. I didn't deserve to be free. I had failed my sister. There was no point to escape. There was no longer a reason to live. "There is no point." I muttered, unsure if Aragorn could even hear me. "She's still dead."

"She? Who? Who's dead, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Fresh tears sprang into my eyes. "I watched them kill her. I watched her suffer." My voice shook with emotion. "She didn't deserve it, Estel. She didn't deserve it."

Aragorn grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Legolas whoever she was, she wouldn't want you to blame your self."

I looked back down. It was my fault. Aragorn could not convince me otherwise because he had not see it happen.

"But it was my fault. I let her die." I sobbed.

Aragorn tried to tell me again that it wasn't my fault, but I would hear no more. I shoved him hard and stood up. "You know nothing, Estel." I yelled unintentionally.

"I'm trying to help you." Aragorn yelled back. He lowered his voice and spoke more softly. "You are right. I do not know. Tell me what happened and I will do what I can to help.

I turned my back to him and rested my head on the cold stone wall. I was not sure if I would be able to tell him. With barely a whisper, I began to explain to him about my sister. My voice shook and I had to swallow and draw in deep breaths. I had to force myself to continue.

"Who was she?" Aragorn asked.

"She was my…" I forced the words from my mouth. "My sister." New tears fell down my face. My legs felt weak underneath me. I heard Aragorn muttering in elvish as my knees collapsed. Aragorn gently lowered me to the floor. He embraced me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "She's gone." I sobbed into his tunic. "I should have protected her. I should have done something." I mumbled. All of my emotions were no longer held back. I released it all. My anger, my sadness, my pain, it all came through the tears.

Aragorn whispered soft comfort into my ear, telling me to be strong and not give into the darkness. I tried to hold on to that. I wanted to hold on and not give up, but it seemed impossible. I looked up at Aragorn, but lowered my eyes as I slumped against the wall. Aragorn stood.

"Goro lim, mellon nin." Aragorn whispered to me. "Estel nin."

I looked up as he left my cell. He told me to trust him, to have hope, but I could not see how. Hope in what? There seemed to be no point left in living. I closed my eyes tightly. There was a point in living. I had to avenge my sister's death.

I balled my fists and vowed to kill every one of the guards that had lain a hand on her. The guards had no sympathy or remorse. They were cruel and unjust and they deserved death. I would find away to avenge my sister and make them suffer for her pain. I would give them no mercy for they gave me none.


	12. One Last Request

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: **Thank you so much to all who reviewed. **All the reviews are so much appreciated. I know the last chapters have been sad. It makes me cry too. It is hard when the torture is on him, but when it is on his sister, that is what makes it really sad. Hope you all continue to read though. I want to get this chapter up for you all so I don't have time to respond to everyone; however there are a few questions or response I will make. You all mean so much to me. Thanks.

Kitsune Kida: It's okay that you haven't reviewed for the past chapters. I forgive you. Here have a cookie for reviewing this chapter. hands over a cookie Thanks so much for your comments. I'm glad you are anxiously awaiting each new chapter.

Mornflower: I'm glad you have started reading this. I'm sorry I almost made you cry. I know it is really sad. Thanks so much for your review.

Kukumalu: That is a good point you made, but perhaps in her haste Linriel just talked in the common tongue. That's kinda why she felt so guilty a little later. Thanks for you review. Oh and 'a happy-bunny Legolas' huh? tries to imagine Legolas bouncing around Hmmm… I'll have to see about that. J Thanks again for your review.

Alia G. L: cringes I might just want to skip the next couple of ju jitsui classes. You might kill me for this chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying, even though it is and hides behind Aaron

And a BIG THANKS to dreaminoflorien. She helped me with so many of the ideas for this chapter and the next. (The cliffhanger ending is all her fault. J ) She deserves a lot of credit for this chapter. Thanks so much, girl. This story couldn't be half as good if it wasn't for your awesome angst-filled ideas.

Okay, here is the next chapter. Thanks once again.

Warning: This chapter is also very angst-filled. A lot more sadness in this chapter. I promise it will be happier soon.

Chapter 12

One Last Request

__

'Don't let me die here

there must be something more.'

I stared silently at the moon. I inhaled deeply letting the crisp air calm my body. I needed to talk with Gerchen, but I needed to calm myself down before I was able to. Somehow, I needed to get him to release Legolas. There had to be something I could do.

My thoughts were disturbed as I heard light footsteps approaching from behind me.

"Strider?" A gentle voice called.

It was Cormir, but I didn't respond.

"What is it, my friend?" He asked as stood by me.

I looked at him with a sigh. "My friend is dying." I said simply. "He will not live much longer."

Cormir bit down on his lip as compassion filled his eyes. "Is there nothing you can do?"

I shook my head. "I do not know. It is said that an elf can die of a broken heart. Legolas is nearly there. They killed his sister; now they are killing him too."

Cormir stared at me wide-eyed. He shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you." With a sigh, he looked up at the moon. "You say your friend can die of a broken heart." Cormir said as he looked back at me. I nodded sadly as he continued. "Perhaps if you make Gerchen realize this, he will let Legolas go free or at least allow you to help him. I'm sure he doesn't realize how serious this has become and surely he does not want to loose his prized slave."

I nodded. "I will go talk to him. I just don't know what to say."

"Tell Gerchen that Legolas is fading. Tell him that if he doesn't let you do something about it, he will loose his slave."

I smiled slightly at Cormir. "You speak my own thoughts my friend. I only hope Gerchen will listen."

I sighed and headed back inside. I heard Cormir whisper softly as he watched me head inside.

"Good luck my friend. I feel you will need it before the night is over."

Whether he wished me to hear him or not, I do not know.

I made my way through the halls and into Gerchen's study. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Gerchen called from inside the room.

I drew a deep breath and walked inside.

"Ah, Strider. What brings you here at this late hour." Gerchen asked as he laid down some papers he was working with.

I drew in a deep breath and calmed my voice. "I heard you have finally broken your elf slave." I said as casually as I could.

Gerchen grinned. "Yes, the elf fully submits to everything I tell him." He bragged.

"I had to see if it was true, so I visited him the cell. He does not look in good condition." I told him.

Gerchen shrugged. "He has been through a few hard days, but believe me the elf is fine. Do not concern yourself with such foolish matters."

"Foolish matters?" I asked, my emotion getting the better of me. "You don't understand. Your elf is dying." I stated.

"Nonsense. He is fine." I opened my mouth to speak again, but Gerchen cut me off. "Strider, I know that you do not like slavery, but how I deal with my slaves is my own concern."

I sighed. "I understand that. I also understand elves. Your elf's spirit has been broken. He is slipping into darkness. A shadow is passing over him and I fear that soon no one will be able to bring him out of it."

Gerchen looked at me. His face betrayed no emotions, but his eyes held a bit of curiosity.

"Allow him into my quarters for the night. Let me talk with him and pull him from this darkness. We will decide what to do then." I felt like I was bargaining with the devil. My rage was boiling inside me and it took everything I could to suppress it.

Gerchen rubbed his chin for a moment. "What makes you so concerned about the elf?"

I lowered my head. "I do not want to see him fade." I raised my head and met Gerchen's eyes. They held no pity or regret. "You must let me help him."

Gerchen began to pace the room. "How do you know so much about elves, Strider?"

I bit my lip as I searched for an answer. "I have had business with them on a few occasions." I told him. "I have learned of their culture and their ways."

Gerchen looked back at me, seemingly pleased by my answer. "My guards will bring him to your quarters. You may do as you wish with him for one day. My guards will assist you in any way they can."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gerchen." I turned to leave, but turned around as Gerchen called me.

"Strider, do not try any form of escape with the elf. If he escapes, I will hunt you down and take him back. And this time, I will not be nearly so lenient with him." Gerchen threatened.

I nodded my head and kept my voice calm. "I understand."

With that, I walked from the room and headed towards my own room. In only a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly opened it. Two guards stood outside, supporting Legolas in between them. His hands were tied tightly and the guards held his arms to keep him from falling.

"Bring him in." I said quickly.

Legolas stumbled into the room. His steps were heavy and if not for the support of the guards, I feared he would fall. I directed the guards to set him on the bed and then asked them to leave. As they left the room, I turned to face Legolas. He sat silently on the bed. His eyes stared at the floor.

I walked towards him and silently cut the rope that bound him.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Estel, but my life no longer matters." Legolas said without looking up.

"That's where you are wrong. Your life does matter. You can't just give up."

Legolas didn't reply. I knelt by him so I could be eye level with him.

"Listen to me, Legolas. Your sister would not want you to give up like this. She would want you to keep fighting. She would want you to escape. I'm sure she doesn't blame you for anything and you shouldn't blame yourself." I tried to comfort him.

Legolas drew in a shaking breath. I could not see his face, but I knew tears were in his eyes. A few seconds later, a single tear fell to the floor.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up. "Legolas, think of your father. Loosing one child is hard enough, don't let him loose another. You can return to him and together both of you can bear your grief."

Legolas was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, yet calmer.

"Lenriel reminded me so much of my mother. She was beautiful just like her and she had a heart of gold." Legolas focused his eyes on me. "She didn't deserve death, Estel. She didn't deserve what those men did to her." His voice held a bitter edge.

I sat by him on the bed. "I know she didn't Legolas. You don't deserve to be here either, and you don't deserve the guilt that you have placed on yourself. I am going to help you escape from here, but you have to promise me that you will not give up on life."

Legolas looked back to the floor. "There is no escape from this place. No way to end the torment."

"No, there is a way, Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir will help me get you out of here."

Legolas' eyes snapped up. "The twins are here?"

I nodded. "They are around. I met them in the woods and they promised to help."

Legolas suddenly clenched his fist and buried his knuckles into his eyes. He bit hard on his lip to try to control the sobs that were once again taking over him.

"Legolas what is it?" I asked concerned by his reaction.

Legolas drew in a shaky breath as his body shook. "Elrohir and Linriel…" Legolas swallowed hard. "They were engaged." His voice broke as he spoke.

I gasped. "Engaged?" I asked. "How can that be?"

Legolas looked up. "They have been…" Legolas stopped and corrected himself. "They were engaged for almost a hundred years now. My father said my sister was too young, so Elrohir had to wait." Legolas obviously found it hard to continue. His voice was shaking with emotion, but he forced himself to speak. "Every twenty years or so, Elrohir would visit Linriel. He would stay for some time, before he had to travel home. They were going to marry this spring." Legolas broke down again as tears flowed from his face.

I bit my lip. "I had no idea." I placed my hands against my head. It all made sense now. I remember as I was growing up Elrohir use to spend long hours at night writing. He often received letters from someone in Mirkwood and he would always go off some place private to read them. When I was about ten, Elladan and Elrohir traveled to Mirkwood. They stayed there for almost two years before returning home. I never knew why then, but I understood it now. I couldn't believe that my brother had been in love and I hadn't noticed.

"How do we tell Elrohir?" I asked after a long silence.

"Tell me what?" A voice suddenly called from the shadows.

I gasped and stood to my feet. Elladan and Elrohir immerged from the shadows, grinning.

"Some ranger you are. You didn't even hear us sneaking into your window." Elladan jested.

I did not smile, however, and neither did Legolas. The twins did not seem to notice. They both ran to Legolas and knelt by him.

"I didn't want to believe that you were dead." Elrohir said.

"We looked for you for months after your father said you were missing. Most thought you were killed." Elladan added.

Legolas looked up sadly at the twins. His eyes were full of grief and he quickly lowered his head. I could see the shame in his eyes.

"What is it Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas drew in a shaky breath as tears formed in his eyes. "I betrayed you, Elrohir."

Elrohir looked confused. "Betrayed me?"

"I promised I would look out for Linriel." Legolas explained.

Utter horror crossed Elrohir's fair features. "Legolas, where is Linriel?" Elrohir's voice shook with fear.

"I am sorry." Legolas muttered.

Elrohir stared in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. I laid a gentle hand on my brother in comfort, but he did nothing.

"Do not say something has happened to her." Elladan begged Legolas. His voice shook as well. When Legolas did not respond he bit his lip. "What happened?"

Legolas looked up slightly, but was unable to meet the twin's eyes. "Gerchen killed her to punish me." He barely whispered.

Elrohir covered his mouth with his hands as a tear slid from his eyes. He shook his head. "No! No, tell me it's not true."

"I'm so sorry, brother." I said comfortingly.

Elrohir stood and brushed my hand away. He ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. He looked back at Legolas. "You promised you would protect her!" He accused. "How could you let her die? How could you!?" His voice broke and he slumped to the floor.

Elladan ran to his side and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. He whispered soft comfort to Elrohir that I could not hear. I only heard Elrohir's muffled sobs and his faint voice calling Linriel. My heart broke as I turned back to Legolas. He still sat on the bed, but now his knees were drawn up to his chest, his face was buried against them. I placed my arm around him.

"It is not your fault Legolas. There was nothing you could have done." I tried to comfort.

Legolas did not respond. He just pulled his knees in closer to his chest. I sighed and looked over to my brothers. Elrohir was still murmuring accusations against Legolas and Elladan was still trying to comfort him. Elladan looked up at me. Grief was written all over his face.

'Take him to the other room.' I mouthed, hoping Elladan would realize my intent. Legolas did not need to hear Elrohir's sobs at this time, and Elrohir and Elladan needed some time alone.

Elladan nodded and stood. He pulled his brother up with him and walked into the adjoining room, closing the door behind them. I sighed and looked back at Legolas. Slowly, Legolas' eyes came up to meet mine.

"I no longer have a reason to live." He said with a shaky voice.

"Legolas that is not…"

"Estel, just listen to me." Legolas interrupted. "Everything I have ever lived for is gone. My family is destroyed, my pride is gone, and my honor has faded. There is nothing left."

I shook my head as tear slipped down my face. I could not believe what Legolas was saying. "Legolas you can't believe that."

Tears filled Legolas' eyes. "Estel, I must ask you one last favor."

I bit my lip. This was it. He was giving up on life.

"I can no longer go on. My body will soon pass into darkness. Nothing can stop it now." Legolas said, tears falling down his face. "I ask that you relieve me of my pain. Take my life, so my passing may be swift."

I stared at him in shock and horror. I could not believe what he was asking. "I cannot kill you."

"You must. Do it for me. Ease the pain of my passing." Legolas pleaded.

Tears fell freely down my face. "Legolas there _is_ more to live for. You are immortal. You have many years yet ahead of you."

"I killed her, Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. "How am I suppose to live with that?! Shall I live in the darkness and the shadows for the rest of my days? Shall I go on living, when inside I'm already dead?" Legolas' voice quieted some. "Please, I beg you, as a friend, to ease my passing. Don't let me live a moment longer with this grief."

I drew in a few panicked breaths. I couldn't kill him, not even to ease his pain. How could I? "Legolas I could never kill you!" I told him. "And to kill yourself would kill more people than you would know." I pleaded with him not to give up on life.

Legolas looked at me for a moment. Then, abruptly, he stood from the bed. "Fine! If you will not kill me, then I will ask Elrohir. It will be payment for the pain I have caused him. I more than deserve it."

"Legolas, don't!" I shouted, as he walked towards the door. I knew what Elrohir was like in his grief. Elrohir was usually slow to anger, but when he was angry, he often acted without thinking. He acted irrational, and with all the grief on him, I feared that he would kill Legolas if provoked.

I quickly stood and grabbed Legolas' arm. "Do not pain Elrohir with this. He bears enough grief."

Legolas spun around to face me. Tears were in his eyes. "Please, my friend!"

I dropped my hand from his arm, as a sob rose in my throat. I took a deep breath. I would fulfil Legolas' last request; I would ease his pain.

Silently I drew my dagger. Legolas smiled a sad smile as he saw me draw it. "Navaer, mellon nin." He muttered as he stood in front of me, waiting to accept his death. I stared into his eyes. His dull, lifeless eyes, yet still the eyes of my friend; the eyes of an immortal who deserved to be free, the eyes of a young elf who had many years ahead of him, the eyes of someone I trusted completely though had not even known that long. Tears flowed freely down my face as I drew my dagger up, ready to strike.


	13. A Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: Do I really need this?

A/N: Sorry for the mean cliffe. This chapter is in Legolas' POV. It starts with him in his cell and goes to past the last cliffe. So, enjoy. And here's a response to all my reviewers. Thanks so much. I almost have more reviews on this one story then all my other stories combined. Thanks so much.

Aldawen Eldartari: I better not kill him, huh? I'm not that mean. gives innocent look I hope you didn't hurt yourself by falling out of the chair. Please be more careful as you read this chapter. I don't want to be responsible for any injuries while people read my chapters.

Saphire Cat: hehe! You didn't like that ending very much did you? I liked it. I know dreaminoflorien liked it too. smiles evilly It is always nice to know what will happen next. Here is the next part for you.

Dreaminoflorien: Yes, all your fault. It's so nice to know what will happen, doesn't it. But alas, my friend, you do not even know all that is in store. I have come up with new ideas to surprise even you with. MWAHAHAHHAHAH!!

Alia G. L: I know it is terrible. You wouldn't forgive me if I killed him? That's not nice. Lol. Thanks for your review. Here is the next chapter.

Lindahoyland: I know it is sad. I cried writing some of this. I am glad you think I create tension well and that you are eagerly awaiting my next chapter. Here it is for you. Enjoy.

Dark Borg Drone: Navaer means goodbye. Sorry I didn't say that one. Here is the next chapter for you.

Irukapooka: Yes, poor Elrohir. I would be really sad too if the person I loved most in the world was dead. I'm glad you think it is perfect. Thanks for your review. ]

The Cap'n: Yes, cliffes are evil, but they are so much fun to write. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Here is another for you.

Kukumalu: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I was a little hesitant with Legolas' sister and even more hesitant to put the relationship between her and Elrohir. It seemed like a good idea and everyone seems to be responding well to it. I'm glad you loved the angst. Thanks so much for your review.

Legolas lover: The best story you have ever read? WOW! I am honored that you think so. Here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Mysterious Jedi: Yes, I know it was mean to do that to you, but I must admit it was quite fun. Elrohir will realize soon, but to him it seems like Legolas' fault. Thanks for reading.

Gozilla: Yes, evil cliffhanger. Here is the next chapter for you.

Kitsune Kida: Hehe. Yes, evil cliffhanger. Don't we all hate cliffhangers and love them too. I'm glad you think this is one of the best stories out there. Here is the next chapter for you. Thanks for your review.

Ella-elbereth: I know I'm an evil person. You actually think I would be that mean to Legolas and Aragorn? gives innocent look Here's another update. Please don't hurt me. I'm glad you like my style of writing. Thanks for the review.

Aranna Undomiel: I'm sorry these are so sad for you. Yes, nasty cliffe. Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for your review. Is this updated soon enough for you?

Okay all done. Another big thanks to dreaminoflorien. A lot of the ideas from this chapter are hers. Thanks so much. Here is the next chapter for everyone. Hope you all enjoy this one too. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks, my friends.

Chapter 13

A Light in the Dark

'Bring me to life'

I sat silently staring at the wall. I could not sleep. I had not rested in days and I did not wish to. My dreams would be haunted by images of my sister. Every time I closed my eyes, her face would haunt my dreams. And every time I opened my eyes, I would be reminded of my grief and sorrow. There was no peace for me anymore. No haven to retreat to. Even being lost inside myself was no haven, for inside I was too broken. There was only one place that I could find relief and that was in death. I was ready to give up. I had no more strength left to fight. I closed my eyes wearily, just as I heard footsteps approaching my cell.

The door opened. I did not look up. Suddenly two men grabbed my arms and forced me to stand. My legs were weak underneath me and would not support my weight. As one guard held me standing, the other bound my wrists with rope. Then they began to lead me from the cell. Blandly, I wondered where I was going, but in truth, it did not matter. I was surprised; however, as they brought me into a room and sat me on the bed. I looked up briefly as I saw Aragorn leading the men out. A bit of hope came into my eyes. Even when I was ready to give up, my friend was not ready to give up on me.

Silently Aragorn cut the rope around my wrist. I did not move, but kept my eyes locked on the floor.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Estel, but my life no longer matters." I said, breaking the silence.

Aragorn knelt down. "That's where you are wrong. Your life _does_ matter. You can't just give up."

I did not reply, so Aragorn picked up one of my hands and squeezed it. "Listen to me Legolas. Your sister would not want you to give up like this. She would want you to keep fighting. She would want you to escape. I'm sure she doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

I drew in a shaking breath. His words were correct. Linriel would not want me to give up and inside I knew she did not blame me. But how could she not. Everything she went through was my fault. A tear fell down my face as Aragorn spoke again.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look up. "Legolas think of your father. Loosing one child is hard enough, don't let him loose another. You can return to him, and together both of you can bear your grief."

I was silent, considering the words he had said. I wondered if my father would blame me for Linriel's death. I sighed as I pictured Linriel in my head. She was so beautiful. "Lenriel reminded me so much of my mother." I said barely above a whisper. "She was beautiful just like her and she had a heart of gold." I lifted my eyes to meet Aragorn's. "She didn't deserve death, Estel. She didn't deserve what these men did to her." I yelled out.

Aragorn sat on the bed. "I know she didn't, Legolas. You don't deserve to be here either and you don't deserve the guilt that you have placed on yourself. I am going to help you escape from here, but you have to promise me that you will not give up on life."

I wanted to make that promise to him, but inside my heart, I knew there would be no escape. I could no longer live in life. "There is no escape from this place. No way to end the torment."

"No, there is a way Legolas." Aragorn replied confidently. "Elladan and Elrohir will help me get you out of here."

My eyes snapped up as my heartbeat raced. Valar I prayed that was not true. I wasn't ready to see the twins. I could not possibly see them now. I feared I could never face them again. "The twins are here?" I asked.

Aragorn nodded. He muttered some stuff about them promising to help, but I did not hear. I clenched my fist and pressed them towards my eyes in frustration. Sobs rose in my throat and I bit my lip to try to control them.

"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked, worry in his voice.

My body shook as I drew in a shaky breath. Aragorn did not know. He had not heard. "Elrohir and Linriel…" I swallowed hard. I had to tell him; he deserved to know. "They were engaged." My voice broke as tears fell from my eyes.

Aragorn gasped. "How can that be?"

I looked up. "They have been…" I corrected myself. "They _were_ engaged for almost a hundred years now. My father said my sister was too young, so Elrohir had to wait." My voice was shaking, but Aragorn deserved to know, so I forced myself to speak. It hurt so badly. Valar did it hurt, but I continued. "Every twenty years or so, Elrohir would visit Linriel. He would stay for some time, before he had to travel home. They were going to marry this spring." As I said the last words, I could not continue. I covered my face with my hands.

"How do we tell Elrohir?" Aragorn asked after a long silence.

I shook my head and bit my lip. Suddenly a voice from the shadows startled me.

"Tell me what?"

I cringed as I saw both twins walk into the room. They ran to my side, quickly muttering in Elvish about how they had missed me and thought I was dead.

I looked up sadly, contemplating on how to tell Elrohir. How do you tell your best friend that the person they love most in the world is dead because of your mistakes? How do you tell them that it was your fault? For a moment, my eyes met Elrohir's brown ones, but I quickly lowered my face. I could not bear to look him in the eyes. I did not deserve it.

"What is it, Legolas?" Elrohir asked in a kind voice.

Tears formed in my eyes and I forced myself to tell him. "I betrayed you, Elrohir."

"Betrayed me?" Elrohir asked confused.

"I promised I would look out for Linriel." I explained, still unable to fully explain it to him.

Panic spread across Elrohir face and it broke my heart. "Legolas, where is Linriel?"

I could hear the fear in his voice and I was unable to answer his question. All I could mutter was "I'm sorry."

"Do not say something has happened to her." Elladan begged. His voice was shaking as well. I did not respond, but cringed as I heard Elladan's next words. "What happened?"

I drew in a deep breath. I had to tell them. I looked up slightly, but I was unable to meet the twins' eyes. "Gerchen killed her to punish me." I forced the words from my mouth.

A tear fell from Elrohir's eyes. He sat in shock, shaking his head. "Tell me it's not true." He pleaded.

I winced. Everything in me wanted to say it wasn't true. I wanted to believe it with all my heart, but it was true. She was dead.

"You promised you would protect her!" Elrohir shouted at me. "How could you let her die? How could you?!"

I lowered my head in shame, and drew my knees to my chest.

"It's not your fault, Legolas. There was nothing you could have done." Aragorn comforted as he placed an arm around me."

I pulled my knees closer to my chest. I could hear Elrohir sobbing against his brother's tunic. Between his muffled sobs, I could make out a few words. I could hear him saying that I should have done something. He blamed me for her death and no matter what Aragorn said, her death was my fault. Nothing could change that.

I heard the twins leave the room and as they left, I slowly raised my eyes. The grief and guilt in my heart was too hard to bear. I could not bear it any longer. I needed some relief.

"I no longer have a reason to live." I told Aragorn.

Aragorn tried to argue with me, but I cut him off. "Estel just listen to me. Everything I have ever lived for is gone. My family is destroyed, my pride is gone, and my honor has faded. There is nothing left."

"You can't believe that." Aragorn's voice broke as he spoke.

I swallowed hard. It needed to end now; the grief was too much to bear any longer. "Estel, I must ask you on last favor." He bit his lip, waiting for me to continue. "I can no longer go on. My body will soon pass into darkness. Nothing can stop it now." I said as tears fell from my face. I could feel my body growing weaker. "I ask that you relieve me of my pain. Take my life, so my passing may be swift." I begged.

"I can not kill you." Aragorn replied, his voice shaking.

"You must. Do it for me. Ease the pain of my passing." I pleaded.

Aragorn began to explain that there was more to live for, but how could he tell me that. How could he understand what I felt in my heart?

"I killed her, Aragorn." I shouted. "How am I suppose to live with that?! Shall I live in darkness and the shadows for the rest of my days? Shall I go on living when inside I'm already dead?" I quieted my voice some at seeing Aragorn flinch. "Please I beg you, as a friend, to ease my passing. Don't let me live a moment longer with this grief."

"Legolas, I could never kill you. And to kill yourself would kill more people than you would know."

I shook my head. No one cared for me anymore. When my father found out about my failure, he would blame me as well. No one cared whether I lived or died. I looked up at Aragorn and stood from the bed. If he wasn't going to kill me, I knew Elrohir would. Elrohir was in so much pain, that I knew he would kill me without a second thought. Perhaps it would ease some of his suffering.

"It will be payment for the pain I caused him." I told Aragorn. "I more than deserve it."

"Legolas don't." Aragorn said as he grabbed my arm. "Do not pain Elrohir with this. He bears enough grief."

I turned around to face him. I begged him one last time to end my torment.

Aragorn dropped my arm and bit his lip. Slowly, he unsheathed his dagger. I smiled sadly. This was it. All my turmoil would be over.

"Goodbye, my friend." I muttered as I stood waiting for the blade to fall.

Aragorn raised it and I held my breath. I waited, but the blade never fell. I opened my eyes slowly. Aragorn stood in front of me, staring at me, the point of the blade at his own chest.

"I would kill myself before I could kill you." He said.

I stared wide-eyed. "You can not kill yourself." I told him, unsure if he was actually serious.

"I can not bear to see you like this, my friend. Perhaps death would be better for the both of us." Aragorn said, his voice full of sadness and sincerity.

I shook my head. I could not let Aragorn kill himself. "You can't be serious."

Aragorn nodded. "I am. I'm afraid that my life has become bound to yours. If you take your own life this way, then I will take mine as well."

I looked down. "Estel, you are young. You have not seen the pain that I have. You have many things yet to accomplish. Do not be foolish." I pleaded with him.

"Foolish?" Aragorn asked as he held the knife up. "I'm not the one thinking foolishly. Look at you. You are slipping into darkness, when you still have your whole life ahead of you. Soon you will wish to travel over the sea to be with your people. Do not give that up." Aragorn pleaded.

I looked up. Aragorn had a point, but I did not see how I could go on. "How?" I asked. "How can I go on living?"

Aragorn sheathed his dagger. "I will help you, mellon nin. I will show the good still left in this world."

I nodded my head. I do not know how, but a small bit of hope formed in my heart. Silently, I walked towards the bed and sat down. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Aragorn sit beside me.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "Food, water?"

I shook my head, though I had not eaten hardly anything in four days, I did not feel like eating.

Aragorn looked at me, obviously wishing to say something. "What?" I asked.

"You look as if you haven't eaten in days my friend." Aragorn stated.

I shrugged. "Most of the food that was given to me the past few days, I shared with Linriel. We shared the same cell at night. She usually received the same amount of food that I did, but I would give her any food I had been given as well."

Flashback

I sat alone in my cell. My fists were clench tightly together as the events of the day played in my mind. It had been the worst day since my capture, and I feared it would only get worse.

Suddenly the door in my cell opened and someone was forced inside. I realized quickly that it was my sister and I caught her as she fell to the ground. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"At least we get to share a cell together." She said with a sweet voice.

I smiled at her as I untied her bound hands. "I'm so sorry you got involved in this Linriel."

Linriel gripped my hand and squeezed it tightly. "We will make it out of this together. We always do." She whispered.

I smiled at her. Here I was the big brother, yet she was the one comforting me. "You're suppose to be the one that is scared." I said playfully.

She laughed and I smiled. "Are you hungry?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded slightly, so I reached into a small corner of the cell. Hidden in the shadows was a bit of food wrapped in a small rag. "I saved this for you." I said, handing her the food. I didn't tell her that it was half of my own meal that I had just received.

She took it and ate hungrily. When she finished, she looked up at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone in Mirkwood thought you to be dead. We searched for so long, that most did not have any hope. Even father's hope was waning." Linriel explained. "I; however, knew you were still alive somewhere. I knew you could not possibly be dead. I could still feel your light in my spirit. Though, once it almost completely faded, I still believed you were alive. Most thought I was crazy for believing such, but I knew it was real. I knew you were alive and I knew I had to find you."

I smiled. "I love you, Linriel."

"I love you." She said as she reached out to embrace me.

End Flashback

Suddenly I stood up. The sudden movement caused my body to scream in pain, but I ignored it.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"I can still feel it!" I said simply. Aragorn stared at me confused, but I ignored his unasked question. "Valar, why didn't I see it before?!" I asked myself.

"Legolas what are you talking about?" Aragorn asked.

"It has almost faded, but it is there." I muttered to myself. "I can still feel her light!" I almost shouted. "I can feel her. I never even lost her in the first place."

"Legolas, calm down." Aragorn said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Tell me what you feel."

I smiled. "She's not dead, Aragorn. Linriel is alive."


	14. The Frailty of Life

Disclaimer: Still the same.

A/N: Thanks so much, you all. I can not believe all the reviews. 205 reviews? Wow! You are all so awesome. I got so many response that I do not believe I can reply to all of you guys. There are some comments at the end of this chapter. Just know that you are all really awesome and I appreciate every comment. I'm so happy you all like Linriel and are happy that she might yet be alive. I was afraid she would be unliked, but everyone seems fine with her. Thanks so much for your comments. This is in Aragorn's POV.

Chapter 14

The Frailty of Life

'Wake me up inside

Wake me inside'

I stared in shock. "What?!" I asked unbelieving. "What do you mean she is still alive?"

Legolas' face was full of excitement. "Gerchen didn't kill her. She is alive, Estel! I know it!"

I placed my hands back on Legolas. "How do you suddenly know this?"

Legolas smiled at me. "Because I can feel her. I can feel her light in my spirit! It was so dim that I had thought her dead, but it has grown stronger. She is alive, Estel!"

I smiled at him as my eyes lit up. I had heard my brothers say the same thing before. Once, when Elladan was lost in the woods and thought killed by orcs, Elrohir had said he could still feel him. Elrohir never gave up searching until Elladan was found. They had such a close bond with one another that they could feel each other's pain and the simple presence of the other. Legolas must share the same with Linriel.

"It is almost dawn, I will search for her then." I told him.

Legolas nodded. "You must find her, Estel. She is extremely weak. You have to help her."

I nodded. "I will find her."

Legolas closed his eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath. "Don't tell Elrohir yet. Just in case something happens."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Legolas sighed and slumped down on the bed. He ran a hand through his tangled blonde tresses and then rubbed his eyes wearily.

"You should rest, my friend." I said gently to him.

Legolas shook his head. "What if I'm just imaging it?" He said as he looked up. "What if I want her to be alive so badly, that my mind is just making things up to make me believe it."

"What does your heart tell you?" I asked.

Legolas was silent for a moment. "It wants to believe that she is alive."

"Then trust that Legolas. Hold on to that hope, and don't let go." I said.

Legolas nodded wearily. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Legolas and I turned. Elladan walked through the door and silently closed it behind him.

"How is Elrohir?" I asked.

Elladan shrugged. "I do not know. He wished to be alone to compose his thoughts." Elladan looked at Legolas. "How are you holding up, my friend?"

Legolas looked up slightly, still afraid to meet the older twin's eyes. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

Elladan placed a hand on his head and ran it through his hair. "We will make it through." He said. "All of us will."

I swallowed hard. I could see the pain in my brother's face. I knew he would not admit it, but he was grieving as well. I knew he would not cry though, for he wished to be strong for his brother. He wanted to be the strong one for Elrohir to lean on, although inside, his heart was shattered as well.

Elladan turned to look at me. "Elrohir and I have almost solved the mystery of the Karps." He said.

I looked at him.

"That is why we came to see you tonight." Elladan explained. "We found traps in the woods. Traps designed to capture and kill young Karps. Often the young ones will stray from the group. Men have been capturing them and I believe this is why the Karps are angry. They are attacking towns and villages, searching for their children."

"Well, that would explain why the villages are being attacked." I said thoughtfully. I turned back to Legolas. "But we can't worry about that right now. There is something else we must see to first."

Legolas looked at me and nodded.

Elladan looked at us both. "Is there something I don't know?" He asked confused.

Legolas looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I don't believe Linriel is dead."

Elladan's eyes widened. "But… but you said…you said.."

Legolas raised his hands. "I know what I said. I saw her life fading before my eyes, I saw her eyes close as she passed into darkness, I felt her spirit fade. But it never fully dimmed. She is very weak, but she is alive."

Elladan stared wide-eyed. Suddenly he turned around. "Elrohir must know."

"No, wait!" Legolas and I both said in unison.

Elladan turned to face us before we could speak. "He has to know. I have to ease his pain. Let me tell him."

"Tell me what?" A small, weak voice asked from behind Elladan.

Elladan turned and met the sad eyes of his twin. "Elrohir, I was just going to talk to you."

Elrohir looked over at Legolas. Legolas looked at him for a moment, but lowered his eyes. He was still ashamed to face the younger twin.

"Elrohir, I don't know how to say this," Elladan began. Elrohir stared at him, curiosity and hope in his eyes. "Legolas doesn't think…"

Suddenly someone pounded on my door. "Strider!" Cormir shouted from outside. "Strider wake up!"

I looked to my brothers and ran to the door. "What is it? What's wrong?" I said as I opened the door.

"The Karps are attacking Gerchen's men. He calls for our aid." Cormir said quickly.

I turned around and quickly grabbed my weapons. "Elladan, we might need your help." I said quickly.

Elladan nodded and turned back to face his twin. "Elrohir, Linriel might still be alive."

Elrohir's eyes widened.

"Take Legolas. Go find her." Elladan told his brother.

Elrohir still stared in shock. "She isn't dead?" He asked not comprehending.

Legolas stood. "No, my friend. She is alive. We can still save her."

Elrohir looked up. "Then let's go find her." Elrohir said quickly rushing towards the door.

I grabbed his arm. "Elrohir, wait!" Elrohir turned to look at me.

"Estel, I must find her!"

"You will! You can't just go charging out, though. If you are seen, you could get in big trouble. Gerchen might even try to capture you as a slave." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I have to get to Linriel!" Elrohir yelled.

Elladan stood beside him. "Elrohir, get a hold of yourself. You have to use caution." Elladan yelled gently at his brother.

Elrohir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I promise to be careful." He glared at me and Elladan, as if to say, 'now let go.'

Elladan and I nodded and I released his arm that I was still holding. Legolas followed him out the door. I quickly turned back to Cormir who was waiting impatiently.

"Let's go." I said quickly.

Cormir and Elladan nodded and we took off down the halls. As we reached the outside, my stomach churned at the sight. Even from the distance, I could see guards fighting in the fields. Slaves and servants were running for their lives. At least fifteen Karps were out near the fields, killing guards, slaves, anyone that came near them.

Gerchen stood on the balcony, shouting at his guards.

"Hold them off! Keep them distracted." He yelled.

I ran to him. "What is going on?" I asked.

Gerchen grinned. "Everything is falling into place. This is perfect. You have performed your job well, Strider."

I stared in shock. "What are you talking about? Your men are being killed!"

"But the Karps are right where we need them. Hamath is bringing the cubs out from the dungeons now so we can capture them." Gerchen replied.

I stared at him, confusion written on my face.

"You mean…" Elladan began, but interrupted himself. "Oh no! This isn't good."

I turned around. "What is it?"

Elladan ignored my question and took off running back inside the house. I ran after him.

"Elladan what is it?" I yelled.

Elladan turned around briefly to look at me, but did not slow his pace. "Gerchen has captured their cubs. That is why the Karps are here. Gerchen is using the cubs as bait. He knew they would come." Elladan explained.

My eyes widened and I quickened my pace. "Where are you going?" I asked, seeing him look around frantically. "The dungeon is this way."

Elladan nodded and followed me. We raced down the steps and began to walk down the dimly lit path of the dungeon.

"They have to be down here somewhere. We need to release the cubs or I fear how the battle will turn. The Karps will stop at nothing to rescue their young, but they are not stupid. They will not easily fall into a trap."

"Why does Gerchen want to capture them?" I asked.

"For profit." Elladan replied. His eyes scanned through the darkness, his senses on high alert. "Did you hear that?"

I shook my head. I strained my ears and I heard a whimpering cry from a baby animal. "I heard that." I said.

Elladan ran towards the sound. He paused as he came to a small cell.

"Hamath, you can't do this." I said as I saw the man in the cell. Hamath had two cubs locked up in small cages.

"You know nothing, Strider. Now out of my way." Hamath commanded as he picked up the cages. The cries of the small animals grew louder.

Elladan stood his ground. "If you try to use these cubs as bait, you will cause more trouble for yourself than you can imagine. The Karps are too smart. They will not fall for your trap."

Hamath glared at Elladan. "Didn't I tell you to get lost? You know nothing, elf. Now move before I make you the bait."

"Hamath let me have the cubs." I said. "The only way out of this is to release the cubs. The Karps will leave when you are no longer a threat to them."

Hamath looked at me and seemed to be considering this for a moment. "Do you think it will work?" He asked as he looked down at the cubs.

Before I could reply, Cormir spoke from behind me. "You have to trust them, Hamath. They know what they are doing."

Hamath looked at him. He nodded his head. "Alright."

He lifted up one of the cages and reached out to hand it to me. Just as I grasped it, however, he shoved me hard. I stumbled and almost fell against the wall. Elladan caught me and steadied me. I looked up just in time to see Hamath trying to make a dash for the door, one cage clutched tightly in his hand. Cormir stood in his way, but before he could react, Hamath plunged a dagger into his stomach.

"Cormir!" I gasped as I regained my balance. I rushed to his side as he fell to the ground.

Elladan looked down at me then took off to catch Hamath. I knelt on the ground and began to look at Cormir's wound. He was gasping for breath, struggling to hold on to life.

"Stay with me, Cormir." I comforted, praying to the Valar that his wound was not serious. Cormir was like a son to me. We had been through so much together. We journeyed together, fought in battles together, and learned together. He was so young and innocent, and so eager to learn. He had his whole life ahead of him. I couldn't lose him now.

"Strider, don't leave me." Cormir gasped with a fearful, weak voice.

"I'm not leaving you. Just hold on."

"I don't want to die." He mumbled.

"You won't!" I said as seriously as I could manage, but doubting myself. "Now I must remove the dagger, before it goes any deeper."

Cormir closed his eyes and nodded.

I placed one hand against his chest to hold him down. With my right hand, I grasped the dagger firmly. I drew in a deep breath and carefully, but quickly removed the knife.

Cormir couldn't keep the scream from his lips. I cringed and muttered, "I'm sorry." Quickly, I covered the wound with cloth from my cloak. I pressed hard to try to stop the bleeding. The wound was deep; however, and I feared internal bleeding.

Cormir drew in a few quick breaths and looked up at me. He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to speak.

"Thank you for everything, my friend." He gasped.

"Don't you dare give up on me, Cormir." I pleaded. I cursed myself for not having brought my pack. I had enough medical supplies in there to stabilize him. Here I had nothing. I could not minimize his pain, nor could I stop the bleeding. There was nothing I could do.

"You must stop…" Cormir swallowed again. "Stop Gerchen."

My breath began to quicken as I panicked. "Don't give in to the darkness, Cormir. Hold on!." I urged.

Cormir drew in another painful, weak breath. He placed his hand over mine and weakly squeezed. "Do not forget me." He murmured.

I squeezed his hand tightly as his head fell limply to the ground. "Cormir!" I yelled. I got no response. Frantically, I searched for a pulse. I drew my hand away numbly, as I found none.

**_

* * *

Note to reviewers._**

Deana: Yes, you were right. You are a very smart reviewer. I didn't think anyone would realize that I had only said her eyes closed. I'm glad you are liking the story. I hoped you liked this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Lady of Rivendell78: Yes, Linriel is alive. I know this story is sad and it seems like every time I add something good, I put something bad as well. Ah, well, it should get gradually happier now. Thanks for the review. And yes, stupid Gerchen. I want to kill him so badly. Soon my friend, soon.

Dreaminoflorien: Yep, we are so mean together, but this story has turned out nicely. It is far better than I had planned. Thanks so much for your faithful reviews and for all your help.

Mornflower: Well, you will see more about Linriel and her condition in the next chapter. You don't want her to be dead, huh? Okay, well, she might just stay alive this time. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Sielge: There is always hope, mellon nin. Always hold on to hope. Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Alia G. L: Yes, she is alive, at least for now. Yes, cliffhangers are evil but so fun to write. Sorry for the cliffhanger at this chapter too. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Astievia: I'm glad you won the bet. Yes, Linriel is still alive, for now. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Blue Autumn Sky: I'm glad that you are happy that Linriel is alive. I'm sorry that the last chapter and this one took so long to update. My life is really busy right now and I have very little free time to write and post chapters. I'm sorry that it is not sooner for you, but I try my hardest to post whenever possible. I hope to have the next chapter up within the week. Thanks, mellon nin.

Lindhoyland: I'm glad you like Aragorn's devotion to Legolas. That is what I have been trying to portray in my story. Hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have the next one soon. Thanks so much.

Irukapooka: No all hope is not lost. There is always hope, mellon nin. No, I couldn't kill Legolas or Aragorn. I'm not that mean, truly I'm not. I'm so glad you love my story and that you keep watching for me to update. Thanks so much.

EyesLikeSilk: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't sooner. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.

SaphireCat: I'm glad you like Linriel and that you are very happy she is still alive. I'm honored that you think I am a great author and that you anxiously await each new chapter. BTW, Happy Birthday to your brother.

MusicDreamer: It seems like everyone really liked Linriel. You all make me feel bad for almost killing her. Yes, it would be sweet if Elrohir and her get married. But you are very right. There is no telling what Gerchen has done to her and what he has planned. Please continue to read and I will update as soon as possible.

Elven Kitten: (Does happy dance with Elven Kitten) Yes, it is good that she is alive. I'm happy about that too. It made me sad when I 'killed' her. Thanks for the review.

Kitsune Kida: Yes, I suppose one would be wise to keep the elves alive. Thanks for you review. And I have no idea what people mean by you have issues. Do we precious? Nos we have no ideas at all. Lol. Thanks again.

The Cap'n: Glad you liked the chapter and that you are happy that she is alive. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks.

Ella-elbereth: I'm glad this cliffe was nicer. Cliffies are mean though, but so much fun to write. Thanks so much for your review.

Kukumalu: Yes, some light in the darkness. (makes a toast to all readers of my story and drinks glass of champagne.) Hannon le, mellon nin. I'm glad you are enjoying my story and eagerly awaiting each chapter.

Aranna Undomiel: I'm glad you liked the surprise at the end. Sorry that this is another cliffhanger and that it was not up sooner. Like I told the others, I will try to update as soon as my busy schedule allows. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Isildwen: Yes, it was a sad chapter, but I did manage to offer a bit of light in the darkness. Sorry that this chapter had some sad parts as well. Hope you liked it though. Thanks so much for your review.

Dark Borg Drone: Here is the next chapter for you. Thanks so much for reviewing. Reviews are much appreciated and treasured.

Aldawen Eldartari: Hmmm… that could have been a very angsty and cruel idea. If I would have said she is alive, but Legolas only meant in spirit. That would have been really cruel to my readers who became so excited to hear that she is alive. Well, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. More about Linriel will be in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Legolas lover: You can die happy now? Well, I guess that means you liked my chapter. Thanks so much. I hope you will continue to read. I still have a lot in store for our friends.

Okay, well I did end up thanking everyone. You are all so awesome that you deserve a response. Thanks so much. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, the next one will be up as soon as I can get it ready. There are not too many chapter left and sadly this story will come to a close soon. There are still, however, many things in store for our friends and I do hope you all come back to read more. Thanks so much and remember to review.


	15. The Clutches of Darkness

Disclaimer: The same.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I know you were all really saddened by Cormir's death. I'm sorry. It makes me sad too. Everyone just please breathe and do not kill the author. I only write what is in my mind.

I also see that many of you wish to kill Gerchen and Hammath. Yes, well that fun will come soon. Those evil meanies will... well, I'll let you read. I don't want to spoil my plans. (laughs evilly). Thanks so much to everyone. This chapter is in Legolas POV.

Chapter 15

The Clutches of Darkness

_'Call my name and save me from the dark'_

I silently followed Elrohir out the door. I was guessing Linriel was still being held in the dungeons and decided that would be the best place to look first. I looked at Elrohir as he began to head the wrong way.

"We should search the dungeons first." I suggested.

Elrohir looked at me and nodded for me to lead the way. I began to lead, but stopped as Elrohir placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at him.

"Legolas, I owe you an apology." Elrohir muttered, his eyes on the floor.

I grasped his shoulder. "There is no need, my friend." I replied.

Elrohir looked up and shook his head. "No, there is a need. I should not have blamed you. Linriel means the world to me, but I know she means everything to you as well. I only thought of myself and did not bother to think of the pain you must have been in. Forgive me."

I smiled at him. "You are forgiven, my friend." I said, pulling him into an embrace. I cringed slightly in pain because of my hidden wounds, but Elrohir did not notice as he embraced me.

"Now, what do you say we find your sister?" He said with a smile.

I nodded. "Let's go."

We ran quickly towards the dungeon. We were fortunate enough that all the guards were outside, providing us safe passage. Elrohir and I began walking down the narrow, dimly lit path, searching the cells for Linriel. We had only been looking for a few seconds, when I heard a quiet voice in the cell next to us.

Elrohir and I practically ran into the open door. Inside there was a young girl kneeling by a small cot. Someone else lay perfectly still on the cot, save for her shallow breathing.

"Linriel!" I gasped as I ran and knelt by the cot.

The young girl jumped up with a gasp. She looked quickly from me to Elrohir and back to me.

"You shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

Elrohir and I both ignored her. Elrohir was at my side; both of us clutched Linriel's small hand.

"Linriel?" I called.

"Linriel, can you hear us?" Elrohir asked.

"She's unconscious." The young slave girl muttered the obvious.

I looked up at her.

"She's hasn't moved since they brought her here." The girl continued. She looked at Elrohir then back to me. She fiddled with her hands as if she was quite nervous.

I looked back at my sister. I could feel heat radiating from her small hand. Gently I laid my other hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"She's has a high fever." The girl stated. "She is near death."

"Not if I can help it." Elrohir stated. He gently squeezed his lover's hand. "Linriel can you hear me. I'm here for you, my love. Don't give up." He grasped her small hand a gently kissed it. Then he placed her hand against his cheek. I swallowed hard as I noticed a tear fall down Elrohir's pale cheek and unto her hand.

I looked back at my sister and gently smoothed her hair. She looked so weak and frail. Somehow, she was still barely alive, holding on to life.

"My sweet Linriel." Elrohir said as he kissed her hand again. "What have these men done to you?"

Elrohir was near sobbing. I desperately was trying to hold my own tears in. Linriel did not have much time left. I needed to think of a way to help her. Suddenly an idea came to me. Aragorn had his pack upstairs. He was sure to have medical supplies in his pack along with many healing herbs. I stood quickly.

"Stay with her. I will return." I said quickly. It was unnecessary however, for I knew Elrohir would not move from his place beside her. I ran out of the cell, but quickly ducked into another as I heard approaching footsteps. One of the rangers walked quickly by, stopping in one of the smaller cells further down. I did not wait to see what he was doing though. Silently, I crept out of my hiding place and made my way up the stairs. As quickly as my legs would allow, I raced back to Aragorn's room, carefully looking for guards.

Once in the room, I began to search for Aragorn's pack. I soon found it on a chair. Quickly I opened it to see if it had what I needed. Inside were bandages, herbs, a small knife, and many other medical supplies. I searched through the herbs, looking for something that would help my sister. I found one that would help lower a fever, and another that would ease her pain. Quickly, I grabbed the backpack and rushed out the door. I headed down the hallway, carefully avoiding a ranger as he ran past. I noticed Elladan following closely behind him, but I paid no heed. I rapidly descended the steps into the dungeon. I raced towards Linriel's cell, but stopped as something caught my eye. I saw Aragorn kneeling on the ground, clutching someone's hand close in his own. A small tear escaped through Aragorn's eyes. Something was wrong and though my sister was in trouble, I found myself hurrying towards Aragorn. I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Estel?" I whispered.

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He looked down, back at his friend. I looked down at the man. He was one of the rangers, obviously younger than the rest. A dark crimson stain was on his shirt and he lay perfectly still, too still. Silently, I reached my hand down and let it rest on his neck. I felt no pulse, no sign of life.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Aragorn, figuring this must have been a good friend.

Aragorn met my eyes again. His gaze drifted towards his medical pack that I still held.

"If I would have only brought it with me..." Aragorn words trailed off.

"No, my friend." I comforted. "You could not have known. Do not blame yourself."

Aragorn nodded. He muttered an elvish cursing under his breath and then finished with a blessing for his young friend. The words were so soft that even with my keen elvish hearing, I barely understood the words.

I squeezed gently on his shoulder in silent comfort. Aragorn looked at me. "Did you find your sister?" He asked.

I stood quickly, remembering her dire need of help. A wave of dizziness came over me, but I ignored it. "She is in bad condition. I have to help her." I turned and raced back to the cell. Aragorn was on my heels. He knelt next to Elrohir on the bed, who had barely moved since I left.

Without even my asking, Aragorn began to check Linriel over. He let his hand rest on her forehead for a moment. Then he quickly reached down and picked up one of her hands. He looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"How long has she been unconscious?" He asked.

The young slave girl, who was still observing, took a step from the wall. "For over a day, my lord."

Aragorn returned his gaze to my sister. "Legolas, hand me my pack."

I gave it to him and then sat down near my sister. I took her other hand and clutched it in both of mine. Elrohir looked expectantly at Aragorn.

"Estel? Will she... will she make it?" He asked.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not know, Elrohir. Her body is weak and her spirit is fading. Yet, there seems to be something more amiss here. She has a fever and her hands are cold. I fear poison, but I do not know what kind." Aragorn took an herb from his pack and placed it in a small bowl. Carefully he began to crush it into smaller pieces.

"Can you help her?" I asked.

Aragorn sighed. "I will do my best." He looked back at the door of the cell. "Though I fear, Elladan may need my help as well." Aragorn stated. He quickly turned back to Linriel, deciding that Linriel was more important than anything else he had to do.

"Does she have any serious wounds on her body?" Aragorn asked the girl.

The young slave who I remembered as Treta nodded her head. "Her back was full of cuts, but I cleaned most of them as best as I could." She replied with a shaky voice.

"Do you know if he poisoned her or what he used?" Aragorn asked desperately.

The girl shook her head. "Nay, my lord. All I know was that she was brought in here in the early morning of yesterday. I had thought her dead at first, but I found I was wrong. I decided to do what I could to help her."

Aragorn nodded. "I need some hot water and a warm blanket. Can you find it?"

The girl nodded and ran out of the cell.

Aragorn reached back into the pack and pulled a small vial out. He opened it and poured a small amount into the bowl of crushed leaves. He carefully stirred it, mixing both contents together.

"This will help some of her wounds." He said as he smeared some of the paste on his fingers. "I need to put this on the cuts on her back."

I nodded and helped Elrohir roll her to her side. Aragorn careful applied the paste to the unhealed wounds that decorated her back. He shook his head slightly as he looked at the nasty cuts.

"What is it, Estel?" I asked, worriedly

"Her wounds should have partially healed by now." Elrohir answered for him.

Aragorn nodded. "Her elven healing ability should have helped to disinfect the wounds, but something has prevented it."

I nodded in understanding. Something was terribly wrong.

Aragorn stood. "I must go back to my room and grab one of my healing books. Perhaps it will give me insight on her condition."

I nodded as Aragorn raced from the cell. I looked back down at Linriel. Her face was so pale. Very quietly, I began to whisper a silent prayer for her. I heard Elrohir doing the same, almost pleading for her life.

Suddenly Linriel's eyes fluttered open and her hand moved slightly. Elrohir felt the slight movement and looked down at her face. "Meleth nin." Elrohir whispered as he smoothed her hair. (my love)

Linriel blinked and focused her eyes on Elrohir. A small smile graced her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She drew in a raspy breath as she tried again.

Elrohir placed a finger on her dry lips. "Ssh, do not try to talk."

Linriel swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Elrohir placed his hand against her cheek and she gratefully rested her head against him. "You are going to be okay, my love." Elrohir whispered.

She opened her eyes again. "I'm too weak." She muttered with a hoarse voice.

"No you're not. Just hold on." Elrohir pleaded.

She drew in another breath. "I... I don't think I can." She whispered.

"No, meleth. U-awartha si erui nin." Elrohir pleaded. (Do not leave me here alone.)

"Gohena nin." Linriel said as her eyes closed again. (Forgive me)

Her hand fell limp.

"No! Linriel don't give up." I pleaded. Her chest was no longer moving with breath, not even slightly. I placed a hand on her neck, but felt no pulse.

"I will not lose you." Elrohir said. He placed a hand on her chest and tightly closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, focusing everything on her.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to pass his strength on to her. In a sense, he was breathing life into her body. He was giving her his energy and life. I had seen Elrond do this before. It was an elven healing ability only known to the most skilled. It was very dangerous and if not done properly, one could easily drain himself of all strength.

"Fight Linriel!" Elrohir commanded. "Grasp my hand."

I looked at Elrohir then back to Linriel. I wished there were someway that I could help. I was not a skilled healer like Lord Elrond or his sons. I could only wait for Aragorn to return or for Elrohir to help my sister.

Elrohir's body shook and his hand tremble. "Don't let go!" Elrohir pleaded. "I'm not willing to loose you."

I bit my lip. I could hear the sorrow in Elrohir's voice. I could hear the struggle as he tried to pull Linriel from the darkness. I saw his hand tighten around her small hand.

"I'm not letting go. I'll never let go!"

My head turned as I heard footsteps rushing down towards the cell. Aragorn came in the door and rushed to Linriel's side. He looked at Elrohir, then at me.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Linriel regained consciousness for a few seconds, before she stopped breathing. Elrohir's trying to help her." I told him.

Aragorn looked at Elrohir. His body was shaking and his face was contorted in a tight grimace. "He's loosing strength fast." Aragorn said.

Elrohir's hand trembled violently. "I won't give up." He said through clenched teeth.

"I have to stop him." Aragorn said suddenly.

"No! Wait, Estel. He's saving her." I pleaded.

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps this up any longer. He's not strong enough."

I looked down at Linriel. I could feel her life fading, but I could feel her fighting. Something was renewing her strength and I knew Elrohir was close. He had to hold on a little longer. He had to.

"Give him a few seconds." I pleaded with Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at Elrohir.

Suddenly, Linriel gasped for air. Slowly she let it out and began to breathe normally, in exact unison with Elrohir.

"It's working. His connection is working with her." I said. I could feel her body growing stronger. I could feel a new strength in her spirit.

Aragorn checked Linriel's pulse and then lifted a hand to her head. "Her body temperature has lowered." He reported.

Slowly Elrohir opened his eyes and pulled his hand off Linriel's chest. He supported himself on the bed and took a few deep breaths of air.

Aragorn held on to his arm to keep him from falling over. "Elrohir, are you alright?"

Elrohir nodded and turned back to Linriel. Her breathing was normal now and color had returned to her face.

"What did you do?" I asked. "Besides pulling her back from the clutches of death."

"There was poison in her blood that was slowly killing her. Her body was too weak to fight it off and it was slowly taking away her elven healing ability." Elrohir replied, still gasping for breath. He looked very weak like he would fall over if not for Aragorn's support.

"How did you save her?" Aragorn asked my next question.

Elrohir smiled as he looked down at his lover's face. "I took the poison on myself."

"You did what!?" Aragorn gasped.

"Fear not, Estel. My body is strong. It will fight off the poison. It will not harm me." Elrohir replied confidently.

Aragorn glared at his brother, but said nothing more.

"Legolas?"

I turned my head back to Linriel at hearing her small voice. "Linriel!" I gasped with a smile.

She smiled at me and I grasped her other hand. "I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me yet, gwador nin." She said with a smile. (my brother)

Her face turned to Elrohir and happiness beamed in her eyes. I could see the love in Elrohir eyes as he looked back at her. He gently squeezed her hand. "Amin mella le, Linriel." (I love you)

I looked up at Aragorn and he smiled. "I believe she is going to be okay now."

He stood. "I must see if I can help Elladan now. Watch over them both Legolas and make sure they don't overdue it. I'm worried about Elrohir and I shall give him a full check-up later." He said with a playful glare at his brother.

I nodded my head. "Go! I will be there to help you soon, mellon nin." I watched as he left then turned back to my sister. I smiled, silently thanking the Valar for letting her live.


	16. No Such Thing as Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: Same as when I began. However, Linriel does belong to me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Please continue to read and tell me what you think

**Sielge**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. What about Elrohir and Elladan? Well, you'll have to read to find out won't you. There is more in store for them. I can assure you of that. Thanks so much for your review.

**The Cap'n**: I'm glad you liked and thought it was cute. Yes, they must kill them. Hamath and Gerchen are really getting on my nerves and I'm the author. Imagine that. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Kukumalu**: /Celebrates with kukumalu/ I'm happy she is saved too. /gives innocent look/ Me do something mean to Elrohir? Would I do that? /grins evilly/ You shall have to read to find out. I'm glad you like the little cubs. Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks so much.

**Lady of Rivendel78**: Thanks for the review. Yes, why oh why did Elrohir hafta do that? I guess he loves Linriel a lot and he, like most guys, doesn't think before he acts. All he was thinking about was saving Linriel, not about what could happen to him. If only he had thought it through first then he would have known... well anyway thanks for the review.

**Dreaminoflorien**: /Laughs/ Of course no big deal for taking the poison. I love your dramatized version of my chapter. Thanks. Yes, I can totally see a few certain guys doing that. lol. Thanks so much for your help, mellon nin. This story wouldn't be half as good without you.

**Irukapooka**: Nope she didn't die. I couldn't kill her. I'm glad you liked that chapter. As for your question. Well, you shall have to read to find that out. Is Elrohir really as strong as he thinks? We shall see. Yes, we shall see. Thanks so much for the review.

**Deana**: Yes, that is a risky thing that Elrohir did. But who can blame him. He's in love. Yes poor Legolas. Lol. Thanks so much for your help, mellon nin. I really appreciate your suggestions. Thanks so much.

**Blue Autumn Sky**: I'm glad you thought it was sweet. All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Here's an update for you. Thanks so much for your review.

**Dark Borg Drone**: Yes, kill the evil people. Sounds good to me too. Gerchen is really getting on my nerves. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review.

**SaphireCat**: I'm so glad you love this story. Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.

**The Contessa**: YAY! I have a new reviewer. I'm glad you like my angst. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. If I may make one suggestion though. I'm not really into curse words, so can you please just tone it down a bit. Thanks I appreciate it a lot. Please continue to read and I hope you enjoy.

**Elven Kitten**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I will try my best to keep it up. Thanks so much for the review.

**Lindahoyland**: I'm glad you liked. Thanks so much for the review. I tried to make it touching as well as angsty. Glad you liked.

**Wadeva**: Another new reviewer. YAY! Glad you started reading my story and that you like it. Glad you like the characters too except of course for the bad guys. Lol. Thanks so much for the review.

**Mornflower**: Hehe We can all dance together. I'm happy Linriel isn't dead too. Glad you like her. Thanks so much for the review.

**Alia: G. L**: I'm glad you are happy that Linriel isn't dead. Thanks so much for your review. I'm sorry I killed Cormir though. I'm glad you didn't kill me in ju jitsui class for that. It might be a good thing though that we aren't doing ju jitsui together for a while though. /gives innocent look/ Not that anything bad happens, I mean, I'm just saying. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

**MusicDreamer**: Yes, Linriel is saved. And don't worry the bad guys will be dealt with soon enough. Elrohir die from poison? /smiles innocently/ I wouldn't let the poor elf die, would I? Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter. Yes, it is too bad about Cormir. I liked him too, but such is life I suppose. Thanks again. I really appreciate your review.

**Allison**: Yes, I agree with you. That probably wasn't the smartest thing for Elrohir to do, but he isn't exactly thinking right now. But he is a guy after all, even if he is an elf. Besides, he _thinks_ he is strong enough to handle it. Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the chapter. Yes, school is very evil. Here's another chapter for you.

Alright that's everyone. Thanks so much. Also a BIG THANK YOU to **Deana**. The end of this chapter is ideas from her and I used some of her exact wording in this chapter. She really helped a lot. Thanks, mellon nin. I appreciate it.

Okay. Here is the next chapter now. It is in Aragorn's POV.

**Chapter 16**

**No Such Thing as Sweet Revenge**

_'Bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone.'_

I ran up the stairs of the dungeon and down the halls. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that I felt drained both mentally and physically. My body protested from lack of sleep. My head spun with thoughts of everything that had happened. During this time, I had almost lost my best friend to suicide, Cormir, who was like a son to me, had been murdered, and then I almost lost my brother as well. Too many thoughts ran through my head.

As my friend's life had slipped away, my sadness seemed unbearable. My anger was raging and I wanted to kill the man who had done it. Yet, another part of me was rejoicing that Linriel was alive. I was overjoyed that Legolas had not lost his sister and Elrohir had not lost his love. Still, I was enraged that Gerchen had captured Legolas and Linriel in the first place. I was furious that he had used me as bait for the illegal capturing of the Karps. I was also afraid of what Gerchen had accomplished while I was treating Linriel. I was fearful that Gerchen would turn on me, accuse me of helping his slaves and trying to spoil his plan.

With a sigh, I pushed all of my thoughts behind me. If I stopped to dwell on all that had happened, I would surely be unable to continue. Right now, Elladan needed my help, and that was what I needed to focus on. Suppressing everything; however, was not easy. Rage burned deep within my heart. Gerchen was going to pay for what he had done to Legolas, his sister, and everyone else he had harmed. He was going to pay. I would see to that.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I stepped outside. I quickly scanned the area, taking in everything I could at once. I saw a few Karps still in the fields fighting the guards, but most seemed to be still be looking for something-their cubs most likely. Elladan was not far away from me, but instead of fighting the Karps, he was battling with Gerchen's men. Four of them surrounded him, attempting to kill him.

"Get that elf." Gerchen yelled.

Elladan looked up and saw me. "Estel, you must get the other cub. The Karps will not leave until you do." He yelled as he fought.

I nodded, realizing I had still left the young cub in the dungeon. I hated to leave Elladan to fight Gerchen's men, but I knew he was more than capable of defending himself. By the looks of it, though he was greatly outnumbered, the guards were quickly falling under his elven blade. I turned to head back inside, but before I could, I was forced to the ground. A heavy weight on my chest pushed me hard onto my back. I looked up to see baring fangs of one of the Karps. His claws dug into my chest and he uttered a low growl in his throat.

My heart beat loudly against my chest and I struggled not to panic. I tried to reach for my sword or knife with my hand, but the force of his body weight would not let me draw it. I struggled against him, but there was nothing I could do.

As the beast lowered his head towards my face, I held my breath. Slowly he began smelling my body. Starting with my head, he slowly moved down my chest. He stepped off me just slightly, but enough for me to fully push him off. I rolled out from underneath him and stood up. He glared at me, growling low, but did not attack. Confused, I slowly backed away into the house. Once inside I fled back towards the dungeon. I grabbed the cub's cage that I had left there. My heart almost stopped as I saw Cormir lying on the ground. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran back towards the outside.

Elladan was still fighting the men, but most of the guards that were left were preoccupied with the attacking Karps. Some of the men were attempting to capture them, but none of them were having much luck. Gerchen was no where in sight.

I quickly opened the cage door that I held and lowered the cage to the ground. The cub was unsure at first and uttered a small cry. At that moment, it seemed like every Karp turned to look at me. Two of them instantly jumped to my side. The cub saw them and immediately ran from the cage. One of the Karps sniffed him thoroughly before running off. The cub followed closely behind. One by one, the Karps started to disappear into the outer woods. Three guards started to trail them, but found it useless. Slowly the guards began heading back, looking around for Gerchen for orders.

"Strider, help me!" Someone suddenly yelled.

I turned my head towards the scream where I saw the ranger Trachen fighting against two Karps. I wondered why there were still attacking, but I quickly figured it out. Another Karp was trapped underneath a huge net that was staked to the ground. The Karp was fighting to get out and the others were fighting to free him.

Quickly I jumped off the balcony I was on and drew my knife. I began to cut at the thick rope of the net.

"Strider, what are you doing?!" Trachen yelled as he looked at me. "We have one captured. Don't let it go!"

"It's the only way, Trachen. These creatures are meant to be free." I said as I cut a hole on the net large enough for the beast to escape.

"You traitor!" Trachen yelled as the Karp escaped. "That was the reason we were all called here. We were supposed to capture them. Now you just blew our whole profit. Gerchen was right when he said we couldn't trust you."

I looked at him confused. "You knew they would come?" I asked, looking around to make sure the Karps were no longer a threat.

"Gerchen had a meeting with us last night. He said you would probably turn on us all." Trachen said bitterly.

I sighed. "If we didn't release their cubs they would have killed us. There were too many of them."

Trachen would hear no more, however. He shook his head and walked off. I sighed and went to look for Elladan. I soon found him on the other side of the house. His hair was a bit tangled and he had a few obvious cuts on his arms. He looked up from cleaning his blade as I walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Your friend?"

I bit my lip with a sigh.

"I am sorry, Estel." Elladan said sympathetically.

I nodded. "Where is Hamath?"

"I managed to catch him before he went outside. We battled with each other, but it did not last long. I took the cage and freed the cub. I'm sorry that I did not stop him from killing your friend or that you were not able to take your own revenge." Elladan said sympathetically.

I smiled sadly. "It is all right.

Elladan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be alright, gwador nin?" (my brother)

I nodded. "I am fine. Why did Gerchen order his men to attack you?" I asked, changing the subject.

Elladan began to walk back towards the house. "He said I was spoiling his plans and that I was invading his property. He ordered his men to kill me and I had no choice, but to defend myself."

I nodded as I walked with him back to the house. "We need to find Gerchen and settle this all."

Elladan nodded as we walked into the house.

"I hear voices this way." Elladan said.

I followed him down the halls and into Gerchen's study. I heard raised voices as I entered the room. My eyes immediately took in the scene. Gerchen was lying on his back with a sword pointed at his neck. He hands were up and he was pleading for his life. I looked at the attacker and was not fully surprised at seeing Legolas.

"Give me one reason to let you live." Legolas spat at the man.

Gerchen panicked as he tried to think of an answer. "Because slaves shouldn't threaten their masters."

Legolas fumed. He brought the blade up and was ready to plunge it into Gerchen's stomach. "Wrong words!" He snapped.

"Legolas stop!" I yelled.

Legolas turned to look at me. "He deserves death, Estel."

"I know he does." I said as I walked towards him. "But this is not the way to end this."

"Leave me! Let me get my revenge on all that he did to me; all that he did to my sister." Legolas said bitterly.

"Legolas, put the sword down and think about this." Elladan said.

"I have thought about it." Legolas said as he placed the blade back near Gerchen's neck. "I have dreamed about killing him. He deserves nothing better."

I walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know." I said sympathetically. "But if you killed him, you would be no different than him. Let me have the sword, Legolas."

Legolas drew in a deep breath and looked into the eyes of his tormentor. He closed his eyes tightly and griped hard on his sword. Slowly, he slid the blade off Gerchen neck, barely skimming him with the edge. With his face down, Legolas handed me the sword.

I took it from him and squeezed his shoulder gently. I knew how hard that was for him.

"Hannon le, mellon nin. Though I do not doubt that I would have regretted killing him, I am glad you stopped me." Legolas said.

I nodded to him.

Suddenly Gerchen decided to try to seize his opportunity. Before I could see it, he tried to stand to his feet to sneak off. Elladan, however, caught his movement and placed his foot on Gerchen's chest, forcing him to the ground.

"Going some where?" He questioned sarcastically.

Gerchen glared at him. "You have no right, elf."

"Oh, I believe he has every right. You are going to pay for the crimes that you have committed here." Aragorn said.

Gerchen glared at him. "I knew I couldn't trust you, Strider. I should have killed you when I had a chance."

"So what should we do with him?" Elladan questioned. "I say we tie him up in the forest and use him for Karp bait." Elladan said with a mock tone.

"We will let my father deal with him." Legolas said, obviously not in the mood for humor. "He will be furious when he finds out that this man has captured both his son and daughter."

I nodded. "I believe King Thranduil will deal justly with him." I said glaring at Gerchen. "Not that he deserves much."

"Your father is the king?" Gerchen asked unbelieving.

Legolas couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "Yes, and he isn't very fond of humans either."

Gerchen stared wide-eyed at this new information. He was shocked that all this time he had held an elf prince and had not realized it. He lowered his head in defeat and Elladan pulled the man to his knees.

"We should restrain him in the dungeons until we are ready to leave."

Elladan suggested.

Legolas nodded. "My father will give him what he deserves."

Suddenly the expression on Gerchen's face hardened as he looked up.

"Your father will not have the opportunity to judge me, Prince!" Gerchen exclaimed.

I looked down at him. To my shock, the slaver suddenly pulled out a hidden knife and plunged in into his own chest.

"Better to die...at my own hand..." Gerchen whispered. "Than to be executed...by your king..."

With that, he fell to the ground. Elladan knelt and checked for a pulse. He shook his head, as he found none.

I looked at Legolas. Anger flashed into his eyes. "Legolas?" I questioned.

"He did not deserve an easy death." Legolas muttered.

I put a hand on his shoulder. I could not imagine the pain that Gerchen had put Legolas through for Legolas to have no pity on him. I did not blame him though and I wished I could ease his pain some how.

"At least, he can torment no one else now. You are free Legolas. We can return home." I comforted.

Legolas looked up at me. Relief flooded over his face. He nodded with a smile. "Yes, Estel. Let us head home."


	17. Free at Last

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: Here is another chapter. No the last one was not the end. Sorry if it looked that way. There is one more chapter after this one. I wanted to get this one up sooner, but my beta was sick. So sorry, you all. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.

**Sielge**: You are my first reviewer once again. Lol Thanks so much for the review. No, you are right. I have not finished. I meant it when I said there is more in store for the twins. Enjoy.

**Deana** glad you liked the chapter. Legolas' injuries? Lol. Read the chapter to find out. Thanks so much.

**Kukumalu**: Yes, the story is coming to a close soon. /tries again to give innocent eyes/ Okay, you are right. I wouldn't let Elrohir get of that easily. Lol. Yes, I know Gerchen should have been Karp bait or something. Stupid coward. Killing himself like that. /drinks champagne/ YAY! Legolas is free. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Cap'n**: Yes, we are all happy that Gerchen is dead, even if he did kill himself. Yes, Legolas is free. Thanks so much for the review.

**Blue Autumn Sky**: Hehe. Poor Gerchen. /slaps self/ What am I saying? He deserves anything you have in mind. Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for the review and for a good laugh.

**Irukapooka**: DING DONG! THE SLAVERS DEAD! YAY! We are all happy now. Here is another chapter for you and there is one more to follow. /whispers/ then there might be a sequel and/or prequel later. I have many ideas in mind. So anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Lady of Rivendell78**: /smiles/ Everyone is so happy Gerchen is dead. Well, I am too. You hope nothing bad happens? /gives innocent eyes/ Would I do something like that? heh. Enjoy this chapter.

**Dreaminoflorien**: lol. Yes, it would have been fun to see what Thranduil would have done, but Gerchen was obviously afraid of that solution. Better to die by his own hand, according to him. A wedding in the future? Well, I'm not sure, mellon nin. Perhaps one day.

**SaphireCat**: /blushes/ You flatter me. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope one day I can be a good author and have lots of books. It is a dream, but until then, I write stories for everyone here to enjoy. Thanks so much for your review.

**Mornflower**: LOL! Thanks for the review and the good laugh. Naughty Legolas and Estel for saying evil words. Heh. Here's another chapter for you.

**MusicDreamer**: No, mellon nin, it was not the end. Sorry to confuse you. This one is not the end either, just so you know. Yes, Gerchen killed himself, the coward. Yes, it was priceless when he found out he was holding an elven prince. I would have loved to see his face. Lol. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Elven Kitten**: Glad you loved it. YAY! Legolas is free. I'm sure he is really happy about that. Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy!

**Lindahoyland**: Glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter. Thanks.

**The Contessa**: Yes, home must sound very good at this point. Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Dark Borg Drone**: Glad you liked the story. Thanks for the review.

**Alia G. L**: Ding Dong the witch is dead! Heh. Yes, Gerchen did get off easy, but at least he is dead. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for your review. And about the wedding, well, that might be later, but it won't be in this story. Sorry, but maybe one day. Thanks again.

**Allison**: Everyone thinks Gerchen got off easy. Lol. I think he did too, but hey he's a coward and didn't want to face Thranduil. I wouldn't really want to face the king either after I had been so mean to his children. Do you know how mad Thranduil would be? /shudders/ Thanks for the review.

**Aranna Undomiel**: Glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad you liked the part with the Karps too. Don't worry, I'm not letting Elrohir get off that easy. Lol. Thanks so much for the review, mellon nin.

**Me**: I'm glad you are liking this story. No, it isn't over yet. I still have some unfinished business to tend to. Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for your reviews.

Alright, that's everyone. Thanks so much. This chapter is in Legolas POV. And this is **not **the end.

**Chapter 17**

**Free At Last**

_'Save me from the nothing I've become.'_

I watched happily as my sister and Elrohir talked quietly. I noticed that although Linriel looked like she was recovering, Elrohir seemed to be getting weaker. I hoped he was right and that his body would be able to fight the poison.

I shifted slightly and drew in a deep breath. Breathing was still hard for me to do and it caused pain in my ribs. My thoughts went back to the beating I had received from Gerchen's men. My wounds had still not healed and though they were not as painful as they once had been, I could still feel the throbbing pain of broken ribs. My anger raged as I remembered the vow I had made. Gerchen needed to pay for hurting my sister. Though she had survived through his torture, he deserved death for laying a hand on her in the first place. I needed to find him.

"Legolas are you even listening?"

My sister's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What did you say?" I asked as I stood.

She smiled at me. "What are you thinking? You have been so quiet."

I forced myself to smile at her. "Nothing to worry yourself over." I kissed her gently on the head. "There is something I must do. Rest, my little sister. I will be back soon."

I turned to Elrohir. "May I borrow your sword. Estel might need my help." I said, although that was not my real intent.

Elrohir nodded and handed me his sword. "Be careful."

I nodded. "Rest, my friend. You look weary."

With that, I headed out the door. I walked down the halls, but paused as I heard someone in Gerchen's study. I quietly opened the door. Gerchen was inside, quickly packing a bag with a few belongings. I drew my sword and slammed the door against the wall.

Gerchen looked up startled. He looked at me and then down at the sword. "Le...Legolas." He muttered surprised. "Fetch me my cape and my bag upstairs." He commanded.

I glared at him. "You are not my master." I advanced at him with my sword.

"You will obey me, slave." Gerchen commanded, though his voice held fear.

"I am not your slave." I spat. "You have held me captive for long enough. Now I will finally take my revenge for every beating you gave me and for every humiliation you put me through. And most of all, for hurting my sister."

Gerchen laughed. "You will always be my slave, Legolas." He said as he picked up a sword on a shelf.

He unsheathed it and came at me. "I think it is time to teach you another lesson." He mocked.

I glared at him and parried his thrust. The elven blade felt odd in my hand. It had been two years since I had held a sword in my hands. My skills were rusty. I whipped the sword around, aiming for Gerchen's head. My speed was not as fast as it once was, and Gerchen easily blocked. He slashed back at me and I moved out of the way. Before I could react again however, his blade cut at my arm. I hissed in pain as I felt blood pour from the wound.

"Give up, elf, and I might spare your life." Gerchen taunted.

My anger provoked, I came at him again. This time I caught him on the arm, leaving a bleeding wound. He glared at me. He cut again quickly at me, but I blocked his attack. He was fast, an expert swordsman, but my hands quickly remembered my skill with a blade. I had many years of experience on him. He was no match for my elven skill.

I caught his blade against mine and quickly whipped it around. The sudden action caused Gerchen to loose his grip and his sword flew against the wall. I brought my sword up to his neck in one quick action. He stared at me, but the slaver was not about to give up the fight yet.

He backed up and rolled out from underneath my blade. His actions surprised me and caught me off guard. He rolled and caught me with a punch to my ribs. I gasped in sudden pain as my ribs protested.

Gerchen used this moment to retrieve his sword. I sucked in breath, trying to ease the pain of my screaming ribs. He came at me again and I blocked just in time. I sidestepped another attack and brought the blunt of my sword down between his shoulders. Gerchen fell to his knees. I did not give him time to recover. I pushed against him with my foot, forcing him to the ground. With my other foot, I pinned his sword arm to the ground, forcing Gerchen to release the sword. I placed my sword against his neck and kicked his blade away.

I glared down at Gerchen. With a sharp kick to his ribs, I forced him to roll over. I pointed the blade at his neck.

"Give me one reason to let you live." I spat at him.

"Because a slave shouldn't threaten his master."

I glared at him. I could not believe he still thought of me as his slave. I was not his slave and he WAS NOT my master. My anger raged and I drew my sword up, intending to thrust it painfully into his stomach. "Wrong answer!" I snapped.

"Legolas stop!"

I turned my head, surprised to see Aragorn and Elladan. "He deserves death, Estel." I spat out. There was no mercy in my heart.

"I know he does. But this is not the way to end this." Aragorn's voice was surprisingly calm.

I turned my head back to look at Gerchen. This _was_ the way to end this. It had to end now. "Leave me! Let me get my revenge on all that he did to me; all that he did to my sister." My words were bitter.

"Legolas put the sword down and think about this." Elladan told me.

"I have thought about this." I countered, placing the blade back near Gerchen's neck. "I have dreamed about killing him. He deserves nothing better."

Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even realized that he was close enough to do so. "I know." He said, understanding in his voice. "But if you killed him, you would be no different than him." He paused for a moment, letting his word sink in. "Let me have the sword, Legolas." He said finally.

His words were so calm and so full of understanding. It was like he knew my pain inside of me and still he wanted me to do the right thing. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the sword hard. Everything Gerchen had done to my sister flashed into my mind. I heard her screams, saw her tears, felt her pain. Then, I saw her smile at me. He had tried to break my sister's fiery spirit, but he had not. She was still strong.

Slowly, I let the blade slide off Gerchen neck. With my face down, I handed Aragorn the sword.

He squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Hannon le, mellon nin. Though I do not doubt I would have regretted killing him, I am glad you stopped me."

I saw Aragorn nod out of the corner of my eye, but another movement caught my eye as well. I looked at Gerchen just as Elladan forced him back to the ground, his foot firm on Gerchen's chest.

"Going some where?" Elladan said mockingly.

Gerchen was glaring at him. "You have no right, elf."

I heard Aragorn chuckle. "Oh, I believe he has every right. You are going to pay for the crimes you have committed."

I clenched my fist. He was going to pay. I would take him to my father. I knew my father would not be pleased by his actions and harsh punishment would be given.

Elladan voiced his opinion on what we should do with him. There was humor in his voice as he suggested using him as Karp bait, but I was in no mood for humor.

"We will let my father deal with him." I said sharply. "He will be furious when he finds out that you have captured and tortured both his son and daughter."

Aragorn nodded. "I believe King Thranduil will deal justly with him. Not that he deserves much." He added.

Even through my anger, I could not keep the smile from my lips as Gerchen stared wide-eyed.

"Your father is the king?

"Yes, and his isn't very found of humans either." I spoke truthfully.

Gerchen stared agape at this new information. Elladan pulled him to his knees.

"We should restrain him in the dungeons until we are ready to leave." He suggested, looking at me for approval. I nodded my head.

Suddenly Gerchen's expression changed.

"Your father will not have the opportunity to judge me, Prince!" He exclaimed.

I looked towards him and gasped as I saw him plunge a hidden knife into his chest.

"Better to die...at my own hand..." Gerchen whispered. "Than to be executed...by your king..."

I stared in shock. I couldn't believe it. Elladan checked his pulse, but shook his head. Anger flashed in my eyes. After so much torture he had forced both me and my sister through, making us wish for death, yet his passing had been swift and hardly painful.

"Legolas?" Aragorn question.

"He did not deserve an easy death." I said through clenched teeth.

Aragorn sympathetically placed a hand on my shoulder. "At least he can torment no one else now. You are free Legolas. We can return home."

His words brought comfort into my heart. I realized he was right. We could go home now. I could see my father again and Gerchen could no longer hurt my sister. I smiled at Aragorn. Home sounded very good. I needed to rest. "Yes, Estel. Let us head home."

Aragorn turned to leave the room and I followed. Suddenly, my legs felt weak underneath me. My adrenaline that had empowered me during my fight with Gerchen was gone. My strength had left and I was weary. I felt a wave of dizziness comes over me and my knees buckled.

Suddenly, someone's strong arms caught me and lowered me gently to the ground. I looked up at Aragorn, slightly embarrassed.

"Legolas, what is it?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head. "I am fine, my friend." I said as I tried to stand.

Aragorn caught my arm and held me in a sitting position. "You are obviously not fine." He said in a stubborn tone. "And you are going to tell me everything that hurts or I will spend the next hour, or however long it takes, assessing everyone one of your injuries right here."

I looked at him, surprised. "I am fine. Really."

Aragorn glared at me, with a look that said he clearly did not believe me.

I put my hands up in the air. "Alright. It's just minor pain to the sides of my ribs." I admitted, knowing full well that it was not the whole truth.

Aragorn continued to glare at me, but then lowered his eyes. He gently prodded my ribs with his hands, feeling each one carefully.

I winced and hissed in pain as he continued. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Minor pain?" He questioned sarcastically. "You have at least two broken ribs." He half yelled. "What else do you have that you aren't telling me."

I smiled at him and seized my opportunity to try to hold my pride. "A broken leg, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and a sprained finger." I said with a barely contained laugh.

Aragorn glared at me and smacked me on the shoulder. "I being serious, elf."

"Don't forget the knife stab in your side and the broken nose too." Elladan said with a laugh, leaning against the wall.

"You're not helping." Aragorn accused.

Elladan shrugged with a smile. "For all you know, half of what he said might be true."

Aragorn glared back at me. I smiled at him. "I am merely joking my friend. It is but two bruised ribs..."

"Broken ribs" Aragorn corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "And a few unhealed cuts on my back. Nothing serious."

Aragorn shook his head. "To an elf a fatal stab wound is nothing serious." He muttered under his breath, but just loud enough that both Elladan and I heard.

Elladan cuffed him on the head. "It wasn't fatal. It was only nearly fatal." He said in his defense.

Aragorn smiled and rolled his eyes. "Can you walk, my friend?" He questioned as he looked back at me.

I nodded my head. "I think we better check on Linriel and Elrohir. There's no telling what those two are up to." I said with a smile.

"Yes, and I need to look over Elrohir. That fool, taking the poison on himself." Aragorn said as he helped me stand.

Horror crossed Elladan's face. "Poison? What happened?"

Aragorn smiled trying to reassure his brother. "Your brother just wanted to play hero, so he took the poison that was affecting Linriel's body on himself. He says his body will fight it off."

Elladan smiled slightly. "Sounds like something he would do. Will he be okay?"

"He was getting weaker before I left." I voiced my concern.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I swear, you two will be the death of me one day." He said as he glanced at Elladan. "Come on, let me go save my brother's life once again."

Elladan shook his head. "I believe we have saved you more than once, little brother." Elladan reminded with a smile.

I smiled at them. It felt so good to be happy again. I was with my friends and I was finally free from the clutches of darkness. I smiled brightly and held my head up. I was no longer a slave. I was once again FREE!


	18. A Heart at Peace

Disclaimer: Still the same

A/N: Well, this is it, mellyn nin. This is the last chapter of my story. Hope you have all enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Here is a final response to all my wonderful reviewers. Oh and by the way, there will be a sequel to this story. I'm not sure of the title, yet (probably something like 'At all Costs' at least that's what I'm thinking right now). There is a summary at the end of this chapter. I hope to have the first chapter up sometime next month. Hope you all will come back and read that. Thanks again. Also a big thanks to Aranna Undomiel who caught two mistakes in this chapter were I switched the twins names. I have fixed it now. Thanks for your help, mellon nin.

Dreaminoflorien: lol, yes, boys have to play hero sometimes. It's what they do. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Don't let Elrohir off easy? Well, read this chapter to find out. Oh that's right you already did. Lol. Thanks for all the hilarious comments. /cough/ TTBs. /cough/ lol. Thanks so much for your help on this story. I hope to have a sequel soon, but I might let Arwen beta it for me, just to make it fair. Well, anyway, thanks again. AND LEAVE MY ELF ALONE!

Irukapooka: Glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Gerchen is still dead and he shall stay that way. Yes, I plan on a sequel. Legolas and Aragorn friendship stories are addicting. Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you will come back to read my sequel.

Wadeva: /smiles/ Yes, finally free. Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Deana: I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. Yes, poor Legolas; however, I was not half as mean to him as I wanted to be. I was going to do more, but I just decided not to. The poor elf lucked out. Oh well, I'll have to make up for it in the sequel. ;) Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

SaphireCat: Yes, Legolas is free. A nice little break or a lighter mood, huh? Well, it won't last long. Hehe. There is plenty of angst in this chapter, but some good things as well. Hope you enjoy and come back to read the sequel.

Mornflower: Aw, no skit. Lol. That's okay. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here is the next one for ya. Thanks so much for all your reviews.

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, you are right mellon nin. The trouble isn't over yet. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Yes, this is the last one, but there will be a sequel soon. Hope you will come back for that. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Lady of Rivendell78: Glad you liked the happy ending of the last chapter. Yes, it makes the story more interesting when bad things happen. After all, Aragorn and Legolas have to get in some kind of mischief. Lol. Yes, this is the end, but there will be a sequel soon. And about Elrohir? Well, read this chapter to find out. Mwahahahaha. Well, enjoy.

Sielge: Yes, what about Elrohir? Well, you will find out in this chapter. Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Lindahoyland: Glad you liked the chapter and enjoyed the Aragorn and Legolas friendship. Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you come back and read the sequel.

Elven Kitten: Thanks so much. I'm so glad you are enjoying. Here is the final chapter for you. Thanks so much, mellon nin.

The Contessa: Yes, free at last. Life is just dandy? Well, I can't have that. I shall have to add some angst. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Alia G. L: Glad you liked the chapter, mellon nin. Yes, poor Aragorn. Lol. Here is the next chapter for you. I'm working on the sequel and I'll probably have you beta for me. Okay? Thanks. And no there will not be a wedding in this chapter. Maybe in the sequel. I'll have to see.

Allison: Thanks so much, mellon nin. I'm honored that my story brightens your day. Sorry, I confused you at first. Yes, I would hate to see Thranduil angry too. /shudders/ Very scary thought. Your question about Elrohir will be answered in this chapter. Mwahaha. Hope you enjoy. And yes, there will be another story. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Alright that is everyone. Thanks so much. Enjoy this chapter. Until next time, my friends.

Chapter 18

A Heart at Peace

_'Bring me to Life'_

I walked down the path to the dungeon, teasing and laughing with Elladan. I supported Legolas slightly as we walked. We stopped at the cell where Linriel was left, and I panicked at what I saw. Linriel was lying on the bed in elvish form of sleep. Elrohir; however, was sprawled on the ground, like he had collapsed.

I rushed to his side and knelt by him. "Elrohir?" I called frantically.

I searched for a pulse and was relieved to find one, though it was weak.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked quickly as he knelt by his brother.

"I don't know." I said as I rolled him over on his back.

"What happened?" Linriel suddenly asked from behind us.

I looked up at her and she tried to sit up. Legolas sat by her, gently supporting her. "We don't know." Legolas admitted sadly.

Linriel looked at Legolas, fear in her eyes.

"Legolas, who is he?" She asked, obviously referring to me. "What did he do to Elrohir?!" She asked frantically.

"Sssh." Legolas calmed, his arm wrapped around her. "Estel is a friend. I assure you, he did nothing to Elrohir."

"But he's one of them." She said fearfully.

Legolas gently tried to explain to her that I was different from the other rangers and that I would never hurt Elrohir. I did not have time to listen, however. I turned back to Elrohir, trying to assess what had happened. I guessed it was the poison, but I had no idea as to what to do.

"Linriel, did Gerchen mention anything about a poison in your body?" Elladan asked quickly as if reading my thoughts.

Linriel looked at him and nodded slowly. "He poisoned me about five days ago. He said it was an experiment, but didn't know fully how it would work against elves." She said with a shaky voice.

Legolas looked surprised. "You knew he poisoned you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Linriel looked up at him. "You have been so brave for me these past days, that I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want you to worry any more than you already did." Tears glistened in Linriel's blue eyes. "I know I should have, but I couldn't stress you more."

Legolas hugged her tight. "What do you know about the poison?" He asked.

"He said it is suppose to make someone really sick and eventually kill them." She swallowed hard and I saw Legolas visibly cringe. "It didn't effect me right away, but suddenly I began to feel a change in my body. My elven healing ability was diminishing and I felt weaker than normal. My strength was not easily returning like normal as well. That's why when Gerchen punished me the last time, I felt so weak. I had given up on life, for fighting seemed too hard. I was not strong enough to do it. My body could not fight the poison that was inside of it. Somehow, my body managed to fight through it, though, and I lived a bit longer. Then, when you and Elrohir came, I had just used up my last strength. Elrohir pulled me from the darkness and poured new strength into my body. Immediately I began to feel the effects." Linriel explained.

I looked back down at Elrohir with a sigh.

"What does this have to do with Elrohir, though?" Linriel asked.

"Elrohir took your poison on himself. I believe it is affecting his body now." I answered.

Linriel stared down at me, still obviously untrusting. "Will he be okay?" She asked.

"I'm going to do everything I can, but I don't know where to start." I replied.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Elladan spoke up. All eyes turned to him as he continued. "Well, first, Elrohir uses most of his strength to keep Linriel alive. Then he probably used more of his strength to heal her and give her strength to survive." Elladan began to explain. "Then he took the poison on himself so it would no longer effect her body. Because of all the strength he poured into Linriel, his body might be too weak to counter the poison. With his normal strength, his body would have probably fought it, but right now, he is too weak. I'm willing to bet that it is effecting him right away because his body is so weak."

"So you're saying it is killing him?" Legolas questioned the first to catch on to Elladan's words.

Elladan nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

"But there's something you can do, right?" Linriel asked fearfully.

Elladan rubbed his chin. "There might be. Estel, give me your pack."

I gave it to him without question.

He began to search through it as he explained himself. "There is a herb that Ada sometimes puts in his tea. He says it can help strengthen someone when they are weak. He uses it sometimes when he hasn't slept in days to give him strength to keep going."

Elladan pulled out a brown root from my bag and quickly began to peel the outer covering.

"I don't understand. That root is used for animal bites and minor scrapes." I said, curiously. All I saw was now a slimy green stem that was used as an ointment for bites. It was easily spread on the wound and it helped ease the pain.

"True Estel, but the powder that is inside is what is used." He replied as he broke the peeled root open. Inside the middle of the stem was brown powder that stuck to the inside of the covering.

I stared at him. "How did he find this?" I asked, never thinking twice about the powder inside the root.

Elladan chuckled, but then became serious again. "I need some hot water to mix this in."

"There is some by the door. A young girl brought it here, but Elrohir told her we no longer needed it. She left it by the door." Linriel said.

I quickly picked up the bowl of warm water and poured it into on of my mugs. Elladan began to add the powder as he explained the rest of his plan.

"This should be able to provide a little strength to help Elrohir. Then I'm going to give him some of my strength to help him fight this poison."

I gave my brother a worried look.

Elladan raised his hands as he saw my concern. "It is well, Estel. I will just give him enough strength to help him. It will not hinder myself." He promised.

I nodded. "Will it work?"

Elladan looked down at his brother and took a deep breath. "I pray that it will be enough." He looked up at me. "I need your help as well."

I nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to keep one hand on him and one on me." Elladan explained. "When fighting to pull someone from the darkness, it is easy to get lost as well. I need you to call out to Elrohir and try to call him from the darkness. If you see my strength waning, you will need to call my name as well. We will both need you to lead us back to the light Estel." Elladan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at him. "I'm not sure if I can do it. I mean I will try, but I am no elf. I do not have the skill of the elves." I said.

Elladan just smiled. "You have more skill than you give yourself credit for. You are the only that can do this, Estel. You must try."

I nodded. "Alright, I will."

Elladan nodded. He lifted his brother's neck and let him swallow the tea he had made. Then he looked up at me and took a deep breath. He placed one hand on Elrohir's chest and he gripped my hand tightly with the other. I picked up Elrohir's hand and firmly began to call his name in the elvish tongue.

"Elrohir, lasto beth nin, tolo dan na naglad." I said with as much strength as I could. (Listen to my voice, come back to the light)

I looked up at Elladan. A tight grimace was on his face and he clutched tighter to my hand. He began to speak in Elvish, calling out to his brother. After a few minutes, his body began to shake and I knew his strength was beginning to fail him.

"Elladan, fight the darkness." I called out. "Listen to my voice. Both of you need to come back into the light. You can fight this. Don't give in now."

I clutched tighter to both of their hands. My breathing increased and it felt as if strength was rapidly leaving my own body.

Suddenly both Elladan and Elrohir's eyes opened. They both sucked in air, trying to catch their breath. Elladan looked up at me and smiled.

"You did it." He breathed.

I smiled and looked down at Elrohir. He was smiling as well. "Did it work?" I asked.

Elladan nodded. "He has enough strength now to fight the poison. It should be fully gone within a few days with no lasting effects."

I smiled happily.

Suddenly Linriel was near us and she clasped Elrohir in a hug. She kissed him passionately.

I smiled at them both, having never seen either of my brothers kiss a girl before.

She broke from the kiss and then hit him lightly on the head. "Now don't ever scare me like that again." She scoffed.

Elrohir looked down slightly, his eyes forming into a pitiful, sad look. I had only seen his 'puppy dog' eyes once before.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Linriel smiled and gave him another small kiss on the lips. "I suppose now, we are even."

_**Two days later**_

I patted my horse tenderly as I loaded the last of my supplies on his back. Linriel had recovered well and she was now strong enough to travel. Elrohir had also recovered well enough to travel. Elladan had suggested we head to Rivendell, for not only was it closer than Mirkwood, it also was a great place to get much needed rest. Though Legolas and Linriel were eager to travel home, they agreed. Now we were ready to head out.

Legolas had helped me sort out everything more with Gerchen's establishment. Everything was now settled and under control. Some of the slaves decided to head home to family and friends. Others decided to stay and make the most out of the life they had here, working together as friends.

Most of the rangers had already left, deciding to head out as a group. Though they were angry that no profit had come from this mission, most were relieved to be able to escape unharmed. None of them had known how dangerous this mission would be and they were relieved that it was over.

"Do you need any help, master Strider?"

I looked behind me to see Haliem, one of the slaves I had met. I smiled at him. "You are free now, Haliem. No one is your master now."

He smiled. "Thank you, Strider, for everything."

I nodded my head. "You are very welcome."

"Are you ready to go, yet, mellon nin?" Legolas suddenly called from behind me.

I could hear the humor in his voice and it made me happy to hear it.

"I've been ready for hours." He continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not sure, but that might just be because you didn't bring anything at all with you. But I could be wrong on that." I said with a laugh.

Legolas smiled and shrugged. "Not my problem."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "How is your sister?"

Legolas sighed. "She is okay."

I looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Legolas sighed again. "It is going to take her a little while to recover from this. She has been through a lot the past few days and her mind is troubled. Yet, I do not blame her, for the past two years have been hard on me as well. It will also take me time to recover."

"It is understandable. You both have been through a lot, things you never should have had to experience. However, time is a great healer. You will recover, and so will she, in time." I comforted as we began to walk towards the house.

Legolas nodded. "Though I was captured for longer, I believe it was harder on my sister. She is so young and innocent, Estel." He said with a sad voice as he looked at me. "Why did I have to get captured? If I had never been caught, she would not have been looking for me."

I stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for this, Legolas, for it is not your fault. You could not have known all this would happen." I smiled. "And as far as I know, you had no desire to be captured in the first place. I do not believe you woke up that morning and decided, 'I feel like getting captured today so I can worry my father and sister.'" I said with a laugh, trying to lighten his mood.

Legolas smiled and hit me playfully. "No, I think that is just something you would do. Worry your father like that."

My eyes widened and I placed my hands on my hips, glaringly playfully at him. "I have never worried my father and I always do exactly as I'm told." I said as seriously as possible.

I heard someone choke from behind me. "Excuse me!"

I turned around to see Elrohir looking at me with a questionable gaze. Legolas chuckled behind me. "Okay, once or twice I have worried him or disobeyed him!" I defended.

Elrohir tried to stifle his laughter. "Sure and I suppose you never set the barn on fire either."

I glared at him. "Not a word!" I commanded him.

Elrohir smiled devilishly. Legolas looked at me curious. "Now this sounds like something I should hear." He said with a smile.

Elrohir looked at him. "Yes, of course. Well Estel had this bright idea..."

I grabbed my brother and placed one hand over his mouth. "Why don't you go see if your love is ready to go. I think I hear her calling you." I said as I began to lead him towards the house.

Legolas laughed and shook his head.

I smiled at him as Elrohir went back inside, laughing as he did.

After a few more minutes, we were ready to leave. We bid goodbye to the young men and women who now owned the plantation before we mounted our steeds. I rode beside Legolas, watching as he gazed up at the trees.

He looked at me and smiled. "The trees are happy that we are free. Even the birds sing their melodious songs. Can you hear them?"

I nodded. I could hear them.

Legolas sighed blissfully. "For a long time, they did not sing and when they did the song did not bring me joy. Now... now it lightens my heart. I'm finally going home."

**The End**

**A summary for the sequel**

Legolas, Linriel, Estel, and the twins only want to rest after their experiences in the south. But when they reach the peaceful realm of Rivendell, they hear of a deadly battle in the forest of Mirkwood. Now Legolas and Linriel must make it home, to give their father the strength and will to fight, before Mirkwood is lost forever. If, they can make it there, alive.


End file.
